


Children of the Ocean

by Babbling



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: (but only in the later chapters), Angst, Divorce, Donghun as a father, Donghun is human, Donghun thinks he is crazy, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Jun is a merman, Jun is so confused, Jun kinda becomes human to search for Donghun, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, but he has a kind heart and still wants to help him uwu, his ex wife was a beach, it's so cute, mermaid au, single parent, they are precious, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: Jun had always been afraid of humans until he happens to safe one from drowning in a cold, stormy night.Donghun had always believed in mermaids since the day, one had saved his life until he outgrows fairy tales.They both live in completely different worlds, not being supposed to meet and still they did. So what happens, when a merman leaves the water to search for the human, he believes to be his true love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no self control...I just couldn't help myslef. I had to write this and I love writing this and I hope to maybe even finish it, before my holidays are over...I already have about 20 pages (idk how many words that are) and this ff is supposed to not get too long (Maybe 6-7 chapters...I already see myslef writing way more haha...) so there will be some scene jumps etc
> 
> Whatever...I also just really wanted to post this (even tho my first plan was to finish it first but...uhh I hate myself) 
> 
> I just hope some of you will maybe have fun reading this (pls don't let this flop...I love it :( ) 
> 
> It's kind of like the little mermaid meets legend of the blue sea meets enchanted (disney) but it's still really different so it shouldn't get too boring. 
> 
> Like always, pls point out mistakes to me etc since English is not my native language and I want to improve :D

_**Jun** _

One of the first things Jun had learned as a child, was to not interfere in human lives and he should have followed that rule. However back then, when it had happened on a cold, stormy winter day, he had still been a child; naive and unable to stand seeing the human boy, who couldn't have been much older than himself, drown after he had fallen out of one of the boats that tried to conquer the huge waves.

Before thinking about it twice, Jun had grabbed the unconscious boy’s arms and with all strength, he could summon up, he had dragged him through the uneasy water and into safety, consisting of a small lagoon, hidden between some huge rocks. It hardly ever got discovered by humans and therefore Jun went there often, when he wanted to feel the full heat of the sun on his skin, the fact that it was really sensitive towards UV radiation for which reason he got sunburns easily not stopping him.

It took the boy some time, to regain consciousness and show any signs of live at all, but Jun had no doubt that he would eventually wake up again. He had saved him fast enough, at least he hoped so. While he waited, Jun couldn't take his eyes of the boy’s face for even a second. Mermaids did look similar to humans, just like his parents had told him, but while Jun's and his swarm’s faces were sharp, the child in front of him had a big round face, with soft, puffy cheeks and big pouty lips. It was so different to what Jun knew till now and he thought that it looked beautiful. Out of curiosity he slowly stretched out a hand, to carefully poke the boy’s cheek, followed by him quickly pulling it away with a happy squeal. The skin had felt so soft under his fingertips, just like the body of an octopus.

"What... happened?" A hoarse voice suddenly spoke up and Jun startled looked at the boy who was blinking into the slowly fading light, while staring back at him. 

Jun wanted to answer him, he really did, but the only sounds he could get out outside of water where squeaks similar to the one he had made some seconds ago and therefore he just stayed silent and stared at the human with huge, curious eyes. This was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him, expect the one time his father had taken him to see one of the big cities, further in the east of their ocean.

"What happened to my parents? Are they...are they okay?!" This time the voice of the boy sounded different. More uneasy? Jun wasn't sure, he had never heard someone speak in this way, but it was obvious that the thought of his parents being in danger made the human unhappy, so Jun just smiled reassuringly and nodded. He hadn't seen any other, older humans in the water so they should be on a boat somewhere. At least he hoped so...once again.

The boy immediately relaxed and sighed in relieve, before a sudden frown grew on his face and his eyes slowly trailed down Jun's body, from his naked chest to the magnificent, blue-green gleaming tail fin which were the compensation for his missing legs, and was currently half covered by the water behind him, so that Jun wouldn't dry out since that could happen way too quickly.

The eyes of the boy widened and he could see a mix between fear and curiosity in them.

"What...are you a mermaid?" He asked and Jun smiled again as confirmation. 

"Wow...I always wanted to meet one..." 

In that moment quiet voices sounded from behind Jun, seemingly shouting something over the water. The boy looked up, relive flashing over his face once more. 

"That are my parents! They are searching for me!" He exclaimed happily, before he shakily got up and started waving like crazy. 

"Mum! Dad! I'm here! I'm here!" He shouted back, while Jun observed his behavior interested. Humans were so much more emotional than mermaids, but he liked it. 

"My parents will be so grateful that you saved me. I can't wait to tell them that mermaids are really real. Don't worry, they will love you..." But when the boy turned back around, Jun had already disappeared back into the water of the wide ocean. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jun didn't notice he had fallen in love until the boy’s face started showing up in his dreams, night after night. He tried to forgot about the incident, especially since he had broken way too many rules, but he just couldn't. Instead he caught himself swimming to the small lagoon more often than he had, before meeting the boy, in the hope to maybe even see him again. 

And he should be lucky. One sunny afternoon, a couple of months later, the boy did show up at the lagoon again, to sit there for hours and just stare into the wide ocean. Then, when the sun started setting, he got up and walked away, looking somehow disappointed and sad. 

Jun imagined the boy had been looking for him, especially after he came again and again every couple of months, but Jun still didn't show himself. Showing himself would mean getting his family and swarm in danger and he couldn't be that selfish, even though his heart was longing to meet the boy again. 

But watching him from afar was already good enough for Jun, at least, until the other suddenly stopped visiting the lagoon.

By now years had passed and both of them had grown from boys into men. Jun's family expected him to also act like a grown up now; to stop repeatedly going to the surface and instead marrying a mermaid, so that together they could make sure that their race wouldn't become extinct. But Jun just couldn't. Every day, his head was still full of his thoughts of the boy and his imaginations of how his life outside of the water looked like and after over a year had passed without him showing up at their lagoon, everything got even worse. 

Suddenly Jun wasn't able to sleep, plagued by doubts and worries and the question about what had happened, what had changed.

While his parents were trying to set him up with seemingly every of the still unmarried girls, Jun's heart yearned even more for the boys presence, he still didn't know the name of, and the temptation to just leave the water and try to search for him was greater than ever before. The only thing that kept him back was the thought of his parents and what they had always told him,

"Never leave the water Jun. Whenever you touch the water, your feet will turn back into your original form but without water you won't be able to speak. Just imagine someone sees you…"

"And don't forget the most horrible thing; after not even a month your air savings will be used up and you'll suffocate painfully, except you make it back to the ocean in time." His mother had added and his father had laughed. 

"You call that the most horrible? I think we both agree that the worst thing are the humans. As soon as they find out what you are, they'll lock you up like an animal or even worse; kill and eat you. It's just how they are…all of them." Back then Jun had listened to their horror stories with wide eyes and an open mouth, while feeling the goosebumps crawl up his skin, but after he had saved the human boy from drowning and saw how different he had seemed compared to everything he had heard about humans, he decided not to believe those stories too easily. Still, he was afraid to leave behind everything he was familiar with, to enter a world that seemed to be so completely different.

"Jun, are you listening to me?" Chan, his best friend, asked and Jun looked at him surprised. He wasn't. The other observed him with a frown. "You've always been kinda distracted, but these past couple weeks it got even worse. Is everything okay?" Jun nodded, lazily beating his fin, while they passed colorful reefs full of sea animals and others of their swarm. He loved it here, he really did, so why did he feel like there was still something missing?

"Jun...you did it again…"

"Huh? What?"

"You didn't answer and instead you just stared into the distance and it looked creepy." Chan said, before placing himself on one of the rock at the side.

Jun sighed, followed by bubbles rising up into the light of the sun that was shining on them through the water.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. My parents just want me to meet one of the girls from the East swarm...you know, since they are visiting our village tomorrow..." At this Chan's expression changed to a sympathetic one. 

"Oh...that sucks. Why don’t you just tell them that you feel uncomfortable with them doing it."

“I did but they just can’t help themselves but still try it… You’ll understand, when you reach my age. Most of the guys my age are getting married soon and here I am, still without a bride and children.” At this Chan started frowning.

“Do you want to marry?” Jun thought about it for some second, before he answered,

“I want my parents to be happy instead of having to worry…”

“Okay…but what is it that _you_ want?” I don’t want to marry…I want to see _him_ again, it shot through Jun’s head but he didn’t say that.

“I…don’t know.” He replied instead and looked at his fin. It was true…he didn’t know what he should do.

“Do you want to get a piece of advice from me?” Chan asked, eyeing Jun with an observing stare and the latter nodded. “I think you should just follow your heart. You are still young, you’ll still be able to marry and get children, when you are older and until then you should do whatever you are dreaming of the whole time, whenever I’m talking to you. Seriously, whatever it is, go for it and then come back and finally listen to me, so that you can answer, when I ask you something.”

Jun stared at him with an open mouth, his thoughts driving wild.

“Do you…do you really think I should do it?”

“When you are asking me a question like that I feel, like it would be better to reply with no…” Chan stated, worry clearly showing on his face now. “However, I said what I said and I meant what I meant so…yes…whatever it is, just do it or else you’ll always regret it. You are not dumb, you will get through it.” The feeling of gratefulness rose in Jun and he couldn’t help but smile, before he pulled his friend into a tight hug.

“Thanks, that’s exactly what I needed to hear.”

“Uhh…you’re welcome, I guess…” the other mumbled, surprised by the sudden cuddle attack. However, his surprised turned into confusion and then shock, when Jun suddenly turned around and started swimming into the opposite direction of their village. “Jun? Where are you going?!” He called after him.

“Doing what you told me to; following my heart! Tell my parents I love them and that they don’t have to worry, I’ll be back in three weeks if not even sooner.” These were his last words, before Jun disappeared from Chan’s view, a bright smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

_**Donghun** _

 

„Do you really want to take this book with you to school? Don’t you think you are getting a bit too old for fairy tales?” Donghun asked with a disapproving glance at the thick book, his daughter was holding onto like her life depended on it. Ava nodded profusely.

“The teacher told us to bring our favorite books and this one is my favorite.” She exclaimed and hugged the book even tighter. “Mum loved to read it together with me. When can I visit her again?” Immediately Donghun’s mood darkened and he avoided his daughters questioning eyes.

“Soon, sweetie…What about her helping you with your homework?” Ava shrugged her shoulders, not noticing her father’s tense expression.

“She said I can still do that at home, because you know more about school stuff anyways.” At this Donghun chuckled without any amusement in it.

“Sure, I do…” He muttered to himself, before turning into the parking lot of Ava’s elementary school and stopping in front of the entrance. “All right darling, we’re here. Don’t forget to show your teacher my signature for your last test and to eat your lunch!” He reminded her.

“Yeeees, Dad…” Ava replied annoyed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’ll pick you up later and only me, okay? If someone else tries to get you into his or her car, you run into the other direction, okay? And work hard today!” But his daughter was already out of the car, joining other students on their way to the entrance. “I love you!” Donghun couldn’t help but shout after her for what he got an embarrassed look from his daughter.

“DAD! I’m in second grade, you are embarrassing!” She shouted back, but not without laughing, before she quickly entered the building and disappeared from Donghun’s view. The latter sighed. Why did it hurt every time, he had to leave her, even though it was only for a couple of hours? In the past he would have never thought that he would become such a clingy father but here he was; a divorced single dad who tried everything to not fuck up his daughter’s life like he seemingly had his own one.

With a sudden beeping sound his phone signalized him that he had gotten a new message and he fished it out of his pocket to see who had texted him. Amelia, just what he needed right now. The message consisted of only two words; Call me!

Donghun closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he clicked on the calling symbol. It didn’t take Amelia even five seconds to pick up and that was a new record, even for her.

“Honey?!”

“Yes? What is it?” He asked, while watching how some birds started fighting over some bread next to a trash can.

“It’s a disaster! I think we should just cancel the wedding!” Donghun had to force himself to not sigh annoyed into the microphone. Amelia had thought it would be the best to cancel the wedding six times by now and after a while it had just stopped being…well, shocking…

“Why, what happened?” He wanted to now instead of just ending the call and tried to sound as sympathetic as possible this early in the morning.

“I told the florist that I wanted pink flowers, but he just sent me the pictures of the example bouquets and they are blue! Blue, Donghun!” She screamed into his ear and he held his phone a bit further away from his head.

“Well…that’s not too bad. We can just have blue flowers—”

“No, we _can’t_ just have blue ones! They do not fit in with the other decoration and my dress!”

“But your dress is completely white…”

“Donghun please, I don’t have enough time for your jokes right now. Could you please just drive over there and kindly tell them to use _pink_ flowers!” Donghun glanced at his watch. It was a quarter past eight. No, he actually didn’t have enough time to go there and still be at work on time.

“Can’t you just call them or something? I need to—”

“Donghun…” Amelia said with a warning undertone and this time he couldn’t suppress his defeated sigh.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go.” He gave in and ended the call. His eyes fell on the now empty and closed school entrance. “The things we do, to make sure our children are happy…” Donghun mumbled, before driving out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HonigMuffel)! :D

**_Jun_ **

Jun regretted leaving the ocean not too long after he had exchanged his tail fin for legs. The first hurdle had already been standing up on them, let alone walking. It took him nearly an hour until he felt steady enough to dare to take some steps away from the rock, he had held onto while practicing, and another one to find his way from the lagoon to a small village nearby. The second problem were his clothes, because he didn’t have any. Instead he was completely naked and the feeling of vulnerability together with the cold night air made him shiver. Jun was more than thankful for the darkness and when he found the first laundry that someone had hung out to dry and seemingly forgot about afterwards, he simply took the first things he could reach, not caring how they looked like. The inside counted more than the outside after all.  

The third and biggest problem was the fact that he was completely clueless…about everything. He did neither know how the human world worked or where he was right now nor did he know where the boy lived, he was searching for, or even what his name was.

 _You are such an idiot_ , he thought to himself, while making his way down the empty main road. _Why did you think this would be a good idea?_

Hour after hour passed and Jun felt more and more exhausted from walking, especially since he wasn’t used to it yet. Suddenly swimming seemed so easy and he missed his fin and the water dearly. By now the sun had risen and from time to time cars passed him, the people inside staring at him like he was crazy. And he probably was or else he wouldn’t be here right now.

“Hey! Can I somehow help you?” A voice suddenly called and Jun leaped forward startled, before he quickly turned around to see if the person had been talking to him.

Next to him a car had stopped and an old man leaned out of the window looking at him with a worried expression.

“A young handsome man like you shouldn’t be out here alone, walking all the way to the city…Why didn’t you just take the bus?” Jun stared at the man, not answering anything. It wasn’t only because he simply couldn’t talk that far away from water, but also because he had no idea what the guy was talking about. A bus? What was taking a bus? However, the man already answered the question himself with another one,

“Is it because you don’t have enough money?” Without really knowing what he meant, Jun just nodded. “Then you are probably looking for work in the city, right? Let me just tell you, it won’t be a lot better there…but if you still want to go there, I could take you. It’s my destination anyway and we have the same way.” This time Jun’s nod wasn’t hesitantly but profusely and he smiled a big thankful smile. He had always only seen cars from the outside, but it definitely looked more comfortable than walking and he knew that it was faster too.

“Okay, then get in!” The driver opened the door next to him for Jun and the latter climbed into the weird vehicle. He was amazed, when his eyes fell on all the lights and displays and he couldn’t help but think that humans must be extraordinary to build machineries like this and even be able to operate them. “Hold on to something, we are going to the city now!” The man announced and suddenly they moved faster than Jun had ever swum in his entire life. He couldn’t scream, but a happy little squeal came out of his mouth and the man smiled.

* * *

 

 

**_Donghun_ **

Donghun’s day had been horrible so far but, when he nearly ran over a guy on the street it got even worse.

“Shit!” He cursed and hastily climbed out of his car, to check if the man was all right. The latter was standing in front of his car like he was frozen to an ice sculpture and stared at it in utter shock with wide eyes.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! I don’t usually drive like this but I’m late for work…” Donghun said, while carefully approaching him and observed his state, to see if he had caused any injuries. But he was lucky. Except for the shock, the guy seemed to be all right and healthy.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized once more. “Are you all right?” The other didn’t reply anything. Instead he looked at him for some seconds, before his eyes grew even wider than they already were, followed by his mouth dropping open too. Donghun frowned. What was going on now? Was that still part of the shock, he had suffered from?

“Is everything okay?” He asked again and this time the guy answered by nodding profusely, before he started smiling brightly. Donghun just stared at him, getting more and more confused with every second. Was the guy he had nearly killed some minutes ago seriously smiling at him now? That was…unusual. However, the clothes he was wearing were pretty weird too. Donghun hadn’t really noticed before, because he had been too occupied with making sure the man was uninjured, but now that he took a proper look at them they confused him even more. The man was wearing what seemed to be a light blue women shirt, combined with a white bathrobe, some red pyjama pants and old, worn out garden slippers. He had never seen such a hideous outfit before in his life.

Did he maybe run away from one of the hospitals nearby? Was he a mental patient?

“Uhh…Are you lost? Do you need help?” He asked and this time the guy shook his head, before smiling even wider and making some squeaking sounds. Immediately Donghun froze. The sound seemed to remind him of something, but he just couldn’t grasp what. Gosh, now he was turning as insane as the guy in front of him probably already was.

“Okay…uhh that’s good then. If you are all right, I’ll go now. I’m already late for work and I don’t want to make it even worse. Uhh—” Donghun nodded and wanted to turn around and enter his car again, when suddenly the weird man jumped forward and grabbed his arm. “What the heck!” He exclaimed surprised and looked at the man. The latter stared up at him with huge puppy eyes that were slowly filling with tears, while he repeatedly shook his head. Even though for some reason, he didn’t seem to be able to speak, his whole expression literally screamed at Donghun to not leave him behind. He felt his heart soften. His ex-wife had told him many times that he was too nice to people and therefore would never be able to succeed in life, whereupon he had tried to act colder and more distant, but in moments like this he realized that he was still as soft hearted as before. He sighed.

„I’m sorry…I don’t want to leave you here on your own, believe me, but what else can I do? I have to go to work and your family is probably already looking for you…” He explained, whereupon the other shook his head again. Donghun frowned, while he tried to understand what the guy wanted to tell him. “You family is not searching for you?” This time he got a nod for an answer. Well, this made everything even more complicated. Now, he couldn’t even tell himself someone would take care of the stranger other than himself and he would feel guilty for the rest of his life.

“Okay…maybe I can take you somewhere…Is there a place, you can go to?” The other negated this. With a pained expression Donghun glanced at his watch. He was nearly an hour late by now and his boss would give him an angry call soon, to ask where the hell he was instead of work. Then he looked back at the man who was still clinging onto his arm and reminded him of Ava, whenever she asked Donghun about, when she could finally see her mother again. As soon as his brain had made this comparison, Donghun knew, he had lost. So, he sighed once again, before he took out his phone and dialed his Office’s number.

“Hello?” As soon as he had answered the phone, the stressed sounding voice of his collogue spoke up,

“Donghun, is that you?!”

“Yes, it’s me. I’m calling to inform you that I won’t be able to make it to work today.”

“Did something happen?”

“Yes…Ava is sick and I have to take care of her. I know, I should have called sooner but she kept me busy the whole morning.” He glanced at the boy who was staring at him with big, confused eyes, seemingly not understanding what was going on right now. Why did a grown man remind him so much of a child, he needed to protect? “I hope, I’ll be able to come in again tomorrow. I’ll call you on time.”

“Okay…don’t worry, I’ll let Sehyoon know about it. I hope you daughter will get well again soon.”

Okay…thank you, bye.” Donghun said, before hanging up and turning back to the stranger, “All right…Let’s find out, where you belong to…” In that moment the other’s stomach made some loud noises. “Or maybe we’ll get something for breakfast first…” He changed the plans since he noticed that he was feeling pretty hungry as well. Dealing with florist for an hour was pretty exhausting. Donghun carefully loosened the guy’s hands from his arm, before he pointed at his car. “Get in, I know a place with really good food.”

After saying that he earned a huge, happy smile and maybe it was because of the fact that he finally had a free day again after weeks or the outlook to get good food, but he couldn’t help but smile back.

* * *

 

“So, you can’t speak?” Donghun wanted to know, before shoving a fork with waffle on it into his mouth. The guy nodded, a light smile on his lips as if he thought that wasn’t horrible at all. Then he eyed the waffle on his own plate suspiciously and even poked it with his fork like a dead animal. Donghun chuckled.

“You can eat it, you know…I’m not trying to poison you, promise.” Once again, the other smiled as an answer, before he took a bite of his food and started chewing on it slowly. Meanwhile Donghun watched him fascinated. It was as if the other had never eaten a waffle before in his entire life.

“Is it good?” He asked and the guy nodded, quickly taking another bite…and another. “Woah, slow down or you’ll choke.” Donghun warned him and he did as him told, now taking more time to chew his food properly. “Is this the first waffle, you’ve ever had?” Another nod and Donghun stared at him in unbelieve.

“Really? No way! That’s crazy! So, you are probably not from here…Then, where are you from?” The still happily chewing guy looked up, before signing some waves with his hands in the air.

“Water?” Donghun guessed, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration, and the other gave him a thump up. “So, you are from the coast? That’s cool…I always liked it there. I went there often with my family, when I was a child and even later with my daughter and my…wife…” At the word wife, the guy looked up with wide, surprised eyes, before mouthing the word with a questioning expression.

“Well, ex-wife…we got a divorce nearly two years ago and I haven’t talked to her for about a year…she kinda eloped with another guy…” Donghun didn’t know why he was telling all of this a complete stranger who was probably escaped from a mental hospital and still…something about the way how he was looking at him with so much sincere sympathy in his eyes just made him talk.

“You know, I don’t really miss her, but it’s because of my daughter…just how could she leave her own child behind and the only time she contacts her is for her birthday and for Christmas…” He could hear his own voice getting more and more upset and he took a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears that wanted to rise to his eyes. “And I don’t even know, why I’m telling you all of this…” Donghun laughed embarrassed and stared down at his by now probably cold waffle, when he suddenly felt someone take his hand. Surprised he looked at it and then the boy and even though he couldn’t speak Donghun still understood that he wanted to tell him how sorry he was.

“Thanks…” He said, his voice sounding a little hoarse, before he quickly pulled his hand away and grabbed a napkin instead. There was something he needed to find out.

“By the way…” he mumbled, while rummaging in his bag until he found a pen, “you already know my name, but I have no idea what’s yours and it kinda drives me crazy so…” He placed the napkin and the pen in front of the guy who looked at it questioningly, “even though you can’t speak, do you think you are able to write it down?” The other thought about it for a moment, before he nodded, carefully took the pen from Donghun and started writing. After he was finished, he turned the napkin around, smiling proudly.

 _Jun_ , was written on it in an extremely scrawly but still readable handwriting.

“Jun…Your name is Jun?” Donghun asked and Jun’s smile grew even wider. “That’s a nice name…” _Just like your smile_ , he thought and stared at the other, before shaking his head to clear his mind. What the hell was he thinking right now? Was he seriously turning insane as well? He quickly jumped up and Jun stared at him confused.

“Uhh…we should go…I’ll take you to my home so we can get you something more…fitting to wear, before we’ll search for a place for you to stay, all right?” Donghun didn’t even wait for an answer. Instead he turned around and ran into the direction of the exit, nearly forgetting to pay for their food on his way out.

* * *

 

**_Jun_ **

Jun couldn’t believe his luck. He had been in the city for merely a day with no clue about, where he should start his search, when the boy he was looking for suddenly just appeared in front of him. Okay, he had also nearly crashed into him with his car but that didn’t matter.

The first happiness however had quickly gotten replaced by disappointment, after he realized that the other, by now he had found out that his name was Donghun, didn’t recognize him. Even more frustrating was the fact that Jun couldn’t even ask him, if he didn’t maybe know him after all, since there had been no water anywhere near for him to be able to speak. Instead he has had to get through the shock and pain of discovering, the boy he liked had already been married, was a father and had gotten a divorce, while he himself hadn’t even been able to stop thinking about him for a second, in complete silence. Still, he felt incredible sorry about how Donghun’s wife had left him and he just couldn’t understand why. Didn’t she see that he was the most precious human in the entire world? He had even gotten Jun weird but tasty food and now they were on their way to his home, so Jun could also finally change into some prettier clothes. The ones, he was wearing were pretty ugly…even though he liked the blue of his shirt and maybe also the white jacket he was wearing. It was really soft. Should he maybe give it to Donghun as a present? He had already done so much for him and Jun felt kind of guilty for not being able to give anything back in return. He hadn’t even brought any presents.

“Is everything all right?” Donghun asked and glanced at him from the side, before quickly focusing back on the street, they were currently driving on. Jun frowned. Was everything all right? Why shouldn’t everything be all right? He was just thinking about how to tell the other that without speaking, when Donghun answered his question,

“Well…you stopped smiling and in the last couple hours you only did that, when something wasn’t all right…” Jun’s mouth dropped open. Was Donghun able to read his mind?

“No…your expressions are just really easy to read or at least guess…” Donghun chuckled, before suddenly tearing around the steering wheel which made Jun let out a surprised squeal. “Sorry…I might have forgotten that I need to take a turn here even though I’ve lived here for four years now. All right, there we are…” He said, before parking the car and turning off the engine. “Home sweet home…”

The inside of Donghun’s apartment was messy but clean. It was obvious that a child was living here, stuffed animals and toys laying around everywhere.

“Sorry for the chaos…my daughter loves playing but she hates to clean up afterwards.” Jun grinned. In this aspect human and mermaid children seemed to be the same. Donghun lead him through the corridor and into a room with a big bed and a desk full of paper that practically screamed work. On a nightstand next to the bed stood a framed picture of a little, dark haired girl, smiling brightly into the camera. That probably was Donghun’s daughter. While Jun was observing the room, Donghun opened a huge closet and started rummaging through it.

“Let’s see if there is anything, I won’t need any longer, that fits you.” Donghun glanced at him. “I think we have a similar height…mmh, how about this?” He pulled out a plain white t-shirt and some blueish trousers. “A simple look but better than a bathrobe…” Jun nodded and smiled, it being the only way to tell the other he was okay with his choice, and Donghun gave him the clothes.

“The bathroom is the first door to the right. You can’t miss it, there is this huge sticker of a mermaid on the door.” Something in Jun’s expression must have changed because the other chuckled before he sighed.

“I know…but Ara really loves all these fairy tales and especially mermaids. It’s probably my fault…I once told her I met one, when I was younger and since then she is obsessed…” Jun felt his heartbeat speeding up. So, did Donghun remember after all? However, his hope immediately got crushed again, when he continued talking,

“I told her later on that it had only been a story but you know…kids only hear what they want to hear and she thinks, I’m only trying to protect them or something.” He laughed, but this time Jun didn’t join in. Donghun frowned.

“Is everything all right? Why are you looking at me like this? Do you believe in mermaids too?” At this Jun didn’t answer. After all, how could he explain that he didn’t only believe in them, but was one himself without being able to use his voice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be so fluffy most of the time but the last chapter will contain a lot of angst :") I think I just can't write without writing angst at the same time...it's just more exciting :D
> 
> Also it's already New Year's Eve here so I wish you all a good, happy New Year :D Hopefully see you soon, I'm working hard :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho I'm back :D School started again and I hate it but whatever...I'm finally bored enough again to really think about my ffs wuhu :") 
> 
>  
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/) :D feel free to talk to me there <3

_**Donghun** _

__

“Wow”, it burst out of Donghun as soon as he laid eyes on Jun who walked out of the bathroom, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. He had to admit that with proper clothes and clean, brushed hair the other looked handsome…extremely handsome.

“You look…good…” He complimented him, trying to not sound too excited. He had barely been able to stop himself from saying amazing, but that would have gone too far. He didn’t need to make it obvious to a stranger at their first encounter that he was pretty much bi neither did flirting with cute boys help him plan his wedding or get his mess sorted out. Donghun quickly shook his head to clear his mind, before he also cleared his throat.

“All right…then let’s drive past some of the hospitals and see if you can remember anything.” In that moment his eyes fell on the clock on his wall and he felt shock rise in him. It was nearly 3 pm and he had completely forgotten that he had to pick up Ava from her school.

“Shit! Okay, change of plans, once again. I have somewhere urgent to be in exactly 13 minutes, which I won’t be able to make on time, and we’ll go afterwards, all right?” Jun looked confused but nodded anyways and they quickly hurried outside and into the car.

* * *

 

“Daaaaad! You are late again!” Ava scolded him as soon as he got out of the car. Only three other children beside her were also still waiting for their parents and Donghun felt guilty. It was true that he arrived late often, most of the time work being the reason, but this time it had completely been his fault of admiring a good looking, weird stranger, not to forget even helping him. Donghun quickly walked over to his pouting daughter and gave her a hug as a greeting.

“I’m sorry darling” he apologized, “but someone needed my help and I forgot the time.” Ava looked at him with interested eyes.

“Who?” She asked and Donghun pointed at Jun who was hesitantly also walking towards them. Now her big, curious eyes were on him and she tugged on Donghun’s sleeve until he bent down to her so she could whisper into his ear,

“Who is this daddy?” He smiled.

“That is Jun…” He answered in a normal volume after the other had reached them. “We met by coincidence and he needed my help. Don’t you want to be polite and introduce yourself to him?” Ava didn’t look like that was, what she wanted to do, but she did it anyways,

“Nice to meet you Mr….my name is Ava…” A wide smile grew on Jun’s face and Ava quickly hid behind Donghun’s legs. She was such a wild child but when it came to meeting strangers, she suddenly got all shy.

“She is my daughter.” Donghun explained and couldn’t help but smile proudly, while Jun waved at her. Ava shyly waved back, before she looked up at Donghun questioningly.

“Shouldn’t he greet me back? That’s very unpolite!”

“Ava, you can’t just scold people that are older than you and you don’t even know!” He quickly lectured her, for some reason feeling embarrassed. “Also, Jun can’t speak…he is mute.” Her eyes grew even wider, something like excitement shining in them now.

“Really? Just like the little mermaid?” She pointed at her fairy tale book she was still carrying under her left arm. Donghun gave Jun a look that was supposed to say something along the lines of; ‘See that’s what I meant’, before ruffling his daughter’s hair and softly shoving her into the direction of the car.

“Exactly sweetie…Now c’mon, there is a place Jun and I have to go to and I’ll buy you some Ice Cream on the way.” This gave his daughter a whole new reason to be excited for.

“YES! Ice cream! The first at the car wins!” She shouted and ran towards the car, not caring that no one else was even attempting to catch up with her. Donghun looked after her with a fond expression, before he turned to Jun.

“Sorry…I told you my daughter is kinda obsessed…” The other’s smile told him that it was fine.

* * *

 

_**Jun** _

 

“Where are we going after eating ice cream?" Ava asked interested, seemingly having calmed down again after her tantrum she had gotten earlier, because Donghun had told her that the grown-ups would sit in the front and children had to sit in the backseat today. Jun had wanted to tell him that he didn't mind sitting in the back, but he couldn't and for some reason he got the feeling that Donghun wouldn't have let him anyways.

"We are visiting some hospitals." Donghun answered without taking his eyes of the road. There it was again; the word: _Hospital._ What did it mean? Was it a place where you could find places to stay? Like a hotel? Jun had heard of hotels from others of his swarm that had left the water out of curiosity before him, but they had never mentioned something called a hospital. It had the same first letters though.

"The hospital?" Ava sounded similar curious as him. "Why? Is he sick? Is it because he can't speak?" Jun's hotel theory crumbled. As far as he knew one didn't go to a hotel because he was sick.

"I can't tell you that, darling. That is Jun's privacy." He stopped the engine. "There we are. Let's get your ice cream and then walk over to the hospital."

 

Outside Jun suddenly found himself surrounded by nature. Instead of huge buildings, streets and cars like he was used to see them in the city, there were trees, grass and in the distance, he could even make out water. Excitement rose in him. He had never felt more at ease in the city than here, whatever this place was called.

They made their way to a car in which a guy was selling something food-like to a long line of people waiting in front of it. Ava ran towards it and also joined the line, for which reason Jun figured, the man was probably selling ice cream. Whatever that was.

"Have you been to the park yet?" Donghun asked, while they followed his daughter. Jun answered by looking at him questioningly. It slowly started to get frustrating that he didn't know all these words. The other was obviously surprised that Jun didn't know what he was talking about, but he still answered his silent question,

"A park is a place like the one we are in right now. Some nature, where many people come to, to relax and do sports...or just walk…all that kind of stuff" So this was a park? Jun looked around himself and watched some children riding past them on weird vehicles, then he smiled. He loved this!

"Dad! Hurry up! It's nearly my turn!" Ava called and Donghun rolled his eyes, however his expression was a fond one and he sped up.

"She is seriously keeping me busy..."

At the car, it was bigger than the ones Jun had been in until now, Donghun finally bought his daughter her ice cream, before giving Jun a questioning glance.

"Do you want a scoop too?"

He nodded profusely and then stared at all the different colors in front of him, feeling overwhelmed. He didn't even know what ice cream exactly was, how should he choose a color? Were they all different? Or was it just the color so you could choose it matching to your outfit?

"You should try chocolate. Everybody likes chocolate." Ava advised him, happily licking her own blue scoop of ice cream, while pointed at the dark brown section. Again, Jun nodded, deciding to trust the little girl since she obviously had more knowledge about this than himself.

"Okay, I take one chocolate scoop." Donghun ordered and then handed him the ice cream. "Bon appetite."

Jun glanced at Ava, before he carefully stuck out his tongue and touched the ice cream with it, only to quickly pull it back again surprised. Now he knew why it was called _ice_ cream... It was extremely cold. Donghun and his daughter started laughing.

"You looked so funny! Your face!" Ava squealed, nearly dropping her own ice cream, because she was laughing so hard. "Have you never eaten ice cream before?"

"Not everybody has the same chances and opportunities in life, Ava. Maybe he has also eaten something else you don't know yet." Donghun said and laid an encouraging hand on Jun's shoulder. "C'mon, try again."

* * *

 

They strolled through the park, Jun by now enjoying his ice cream, while Ava, who had finished her own one a long time ago, was jumping and running around them like an excited puppy. Donghun sighed.

"She is such a wild child. Loveable and happy but sometimes she doesn't know, when to stop. I'm sorry if she offended you in any way...she can be quite blunt."

Jun smiled at him and relieve flashed over the other’s face.

"Not all people are as calm about her as you. Amelia...uhh...she is my fiancée, she always tries to teach her some manners, as she calls it. She tells me I'm not strict enough with her and that Ava needs less space and more rules... But I just can't bring myself to...she is such a happy child and life hasn't been easy on her. Still, sometimes I ask myself if I'm a bad father..."

"I think you are an amazing father." Jun thought and tried to convey this through his eyes, when he noticed that Donghun had stopped walking and was staring at him in complete shock and surprise.

"W...what?" He asked, baffled. "Did you just talk?" Jun stared back, feeling similar surprised.

"Did...did I?" He flinched at the sudden sound of his own voice. No squealing, but his actual voice. "But..." He stammered and stopped, before looking around searchingly until his eyes fell on the huge lake right next to them. Well that explained a lot. He had been so occupied with eating his newly discovered favorite food and listening to Donghun that he hadn't even noticed how close they had come to the water.

"Since when can you talk? I thought you can’t!" Donghun looked obviously confused and also a bit betrayed. He probably thought Jun had lied to him. But how should he explain all this to him? Where should he start?

"It's...it's complicated. I--" however, before he could even really start explaining, he got interrupted by a loud noise. Confused he stared at Donghun. The noise was seemingly coming from him. The latter quickly reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out the small device he had also used to call his work this morning.

"Hello? Yes...I talked to the Florist a long time ago..." Donghun was obviously annoyed at whoever was calling him, but he still didn’t take his eyes off Jun who shifted uncomfortably. “Listen, Amelia, I know that the wedding is in three weeks, but don’t you think you are stressing yourself out a bit too much?” Amelia…wasn’t that the name of his fiancée?

“No, I can’t go there right now. Why? Because I’m busy! Ava is with me and there are also other things I have to take care of…Why can’t you just go yourself?” The calm, nice man Jun knew who had just bought him ice cream and talked about wanting to be a good father, slowly turned into an angry one that made Jun wish to never be the cause of his anger.

“I can’t go and that’s it!” Donghun said in a loud, enraged voice, before he ended the call.

“Sorry…this woman seriously gets on my nerves sometimes…” Jun frowned.

“If you don’t love her then why are you even marrying her?” He wanted to know, happy to finally be able to ask aloud.

“I do…love her…” Donghun stammered, without sounding really convincing. “Also, I want Ava to have a mother. I don’t want her to grow up with only me as a clumsy, overworked father that probably won’t ever be able to help her pick out clothes or do her hair properly and all this stuff. I just don’t want her life to be badly affected because this beast of my ex-wife decided her own life was more important than that of her daughter and abandoned her…” He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. It was obvious how much this topic upset him and there was only one thing you did back in Jun’s home, when someone was upset; you gave him a hug to comfort him. So that was what he did, ignoring how Donghun froze in his arms.

“I don’t think Ava is affected badly. She looks really happy and she loves you. I know, I can’t really tell since we only met some hours ago, but I don’t think that Ava needs someone like Amelia in her life…I think the only thing she really needs is you and you are doing a great job as her father.” He carefully patted Donghun’s back and felt how the other slowly relaxed in his arms.

“Still, you should also think about yourself…Don’t try to find a good mother for Ava, try to find the right partner for yourself first. Your daughter will be happy as long as you are, believe me.” He could hear a quiet sniffle from Donghun and then how he chuckled.

“Wow…some minutes ago you couldn’t even talk and now you are giving me advice…” He slowly pulled away and smiled at Jun, his cheeks sparkling a bit wet in the sunlight. The desire to hug him again rose in Jun but he ignored it.

“Thanks for the hug…Seems like I really needed that.” Donghun laughed. “But do not think, I forgot that you still owe me an explanation! What about you being mute?” Again, Jun started shifting uneasily, while also fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

“I told you it’s complicated…I don’t really know how to explain it but sometimes I can talk and most of the time I can’t. It has something to do with the water.” The other frowned.

“Is it like a mental thing? Like your mind and body doesn’t want to let you talk except there is water around you or something?”

“Yes kinda…” Jun said and smiled. He didn’t need to tell him that it was mostly biological.

“Dad?” Ava had suddenly appeared next to them, seemingly tired of running around. Instead she was now staring back and forth between them with big eyes. “Did you cancel the wedding with Amelia? Will you marry Jun now?”

“What? No! You don’t marry people you know for only a day, Ava.”

“Then what about after you got to know him better?” The little girl wanted to know, a challenging expression on her face. Donghun looked at Jun with slightly flushed cheeks and the other felt his own face getting hot, too.

“You know I can’t…I’ll marry Amelia soon. Did you forget?” Ava seemed disappointed.

“Oh…right.” She said, before running off to balance over a log on the side, apparently already somewhere else with her thoughts. Meanwhile Donghun still looked a bit embarrassed and Jun decided to change the topic, now that he was able to,

“Uh…Donghun…I don’t exactly know what a hospital is but I don’t think I want to stay there…I’m not sick.” It felt good to finally get this off his chest. It had bothered him for a while now, since Ava had asked if he was sick, because Donghun had told her they would take Jun there. The other stared at him staggered for some seconds, before a sympathetic expression appeared on his face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to decide something like this without asking you but you…” He sighed, before apologizing once more, “I’m sorry, I just don’t know, where else I could take you. Don’t you have a family, you could visit?” Jun shook his head.

“They all live far away…I came here all by myself but I didn’t consider that I would need a place to stay. I’m completely alone…” This fact suddenly became very clear to him and he lowered his head. He missed the ocean…and his family and friends. In that moment he felt Donghun softly rubbing his shoulder.

“You are not alone…you have me and Ava. Don’t think I’ll just leave you on your own in this park.” Jun felt gratefulness rise in him and he looked at the other who eyed him, seemingly in thoughts.

“Do you have any money with you?” Once again Jun shook his head. “Then should I lent you some and you can stay at a hotel until you’ve figured out how to get home or whatever other business you are here for?”

“Will you come with me to the hotel?” For some reason Donghun’s eyes widened at this and his cheeks flushed like earlier.

“No…I can’t…” He pointed at his daughter with his chin. “You know, I have to take care of her and then there is also the wedding…”

“Then I don’t want to go there. Please don’t leave me, I don’t want to be alone!” Jun begged and looked at him with a pleading expression. Donghun returned his stare before he sighed defeated.

“Gosh…you are worse than my daughter…All right, you could stay with us for a couple of days, I guess. Ava won’t mind, seems like she really likes you.”

“Thank you!” Jun nearly screamed and hugged Donghun once again. “I’ll try to make it up to you somehow, I promise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so soft for this fic...even tho I already planned the angst and I also started writing it so...it will get pretty bad I think :") sorry. It will also be really fluffy tho and the next chapter will be fine too (idk, when I'll post it tho but I'll try to update soon)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the quick scene jumps sometimes but like I already said, I don't want to make this ff a too long one so...sorry
> 
> Byeee :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finally back from it's cave too wuhu  
> I really love this story, it's so cute and fluffy (at least most of the time haha) 
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter too :)
> 
> Talk to me on my Twitter haha [Babbling](https://twitter.com/Babbl1ng) (you'll also find weird edits and funny videos)

_**Donghun** _

The next morning Donghun got woken by his daughter jumping on him and screaming into his ear,

“DAD! Wake up!” He groaned and resisted the urge to just kick Ava off him. He would never become a morning person…

“What is it?” He wanted to know, not able to ban the annoyed tone from his voice, but Ava didn’t care anyways.

“I was right!” She squealed, sounding way to excited for such an early morning. Donghun yawned, while slowly sitting up and blinking at his daughter who looked at him with shining eyes.

“You were right with what, sweetie?”

“Jun is a mermaid! Or no…he is a merman since he is a boy…” At this Donghun frowned. She definitely had a blooming imagination. He sighed.

“Ava…I told you, mermaids aren’t real. That was just a dream I had, when I was a child and a story, I told you…How did you get the idea that Jun is a…merman?”

“Earlier I went into the bathroom and he was laying on the ground. It was amazing! He had a real fin tail! I wanted to get you, to show you, but he asked me, if I could help him dry it again and then, after I did, his fin disappeared and he asked me to not tell you.” Wow…this story was on a whole new level, even for his daughter.

“So, why are you telling me then, if he asked you not to?” Ava looked like she had been caught in headlights.

“Uhh…I wanted you to finally believe me…I did see a real mermaid the last time we went to the coast…” Donghun massaged his temples. The last time they had went to the coast had been shortly, before his wife had left them and afterwards, they had never gone there again. Ava had seen the alleged mermaid after running away from their holiday home since she hadn’t been able to stand her parents fighting any longer. Even now Donghun still remembered how worried he had been, while searching for her and how relieved to find her on the beach, completely healthy. The doctor’s theory had been that Ava used the whole mermaid thing to cope with her parent’s divorce and advised Donghun to not take her there for the time being, until the situation around her had stabilized itself again.

“All right…but keep your promise and don’t tell anyone else about this, okay? Especially not Amelia…you know she hates stuff like this.” Ava nodded, still grinning excitedly.

“Never!”

* * *

 

In the living room Donghun got greeted by Jun, sitting on the sofa with crossed legs (legs! No fin tail) and being completely absorbed into the TV guide. Yesterday he had told him that he wasn’t sick and after getting to know him a bit better and the advice, he had given Donghun, the latter believed him, but that still didn’t change the fact that Jun acted extremely weird most of the time…extremely weird but also cute, he had to admit that. Like a cute lost puppy…a good looking one. Gosh, what was he thinking about again? He blamed his sleepiness.

Donghun ran his hand through hair, trying to clear his mind, before he stepped into the living room which was directly connected to the kitchen.

“Good morning! I hope you slept well.” He greeted Jun as if he hadn’t just watched him like a weird stalker for way too long and the other smiled, mouthing a good morning back at him. Right, he had completely forgotten that Jun couldn’t speak…at least as long as there was no water. Another weird thing about him that should put him off but for some reason only drew Donghun even closer to him. He went over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He definitely needed one right now.

“Ava just told me, she saw your fishtail and that you are a mermaid. I hope she didn’t surprise you in the bathroom and did something too weird. Seems like her imagination is slowly taking overhand…” He turned back around to see Jun quickly put a smile on his face. However, his eyes were still wider than usually and the smile looked weirdly forced. Donghun felt a sting in his heart and sudden fear rose in him. What if he had also scared off Jun now? He suddenly realized that he didn’t want Jun to leave. Instead he wanted to get to know the other better and spend even more time with him even though he had only met him yesterday.

“Wow…I think I’m turning insane…” He whispered to himself.

“Dad, can we help Jun speak again?”

“Mmh?” Still feeling a bit dazed, he turned to his eyes to his daughter.

“He told me, he can only speak, when he is close to water…do you think a bottle would already be enough?” Donghun frowned, thinking about the idea of his daughter, while Jun watched them with curious eyes.

“Maybe…but I don’t think a small bottle would be enough…Do you still have the glass jar we always collected shells in?”

“Yes!” Ava said excited, before she quickly turned around and disappeared in her room. Some second later she came back, carrying the huge jar in both of her tiny hands.

 “Here…” Carefully Donghun took it and went over to the sink, where he filled it with tap water. After it was completely full, he closed the lid and handed it to Jun.

“Let’s see if this works…”

The other smiled at him and eyed the jar, before he opened his mouth under the expectant stares of Donghun and Ava.

“Hi…” He said and his eyes widened in surprise. “It works! It actually works!” He called out, a huge, this time real, smile on his face and Donghun couldn’t help but join in.

“Now we can finally talk, whenever we want to. Well done, darling.” He praised his daughter and ruffled her hair. “And now you should get ready for school. We have to leave in thirty minutes.”

“Can Jun come with us?” She looked at him with pleading puppy eyes and Donghun shrugged.

“I don’t know…You have to ask him, if he wants to.” Immediately Ava was all over Jun and at the expression of the other, when she gave him the same look, she had just given Donghun, he knew she had already won.

“Sure…” The other confirmed his thoughts and Ava squeaked happily, before throwing her short arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

“I love you.” She whispered into his ear but it was still loud enough for Donghun to be able understand it too, before she pulled away again and ran into her room. Jun stared after her, looking a bit overwhelmed but smiling nevertheless. Seemed like Ava had closed the other into her heart as fast as Donghun and for some reason that scared him. After all Jun couldn’t stay forever.

 

* * *

 

**_Jun_ **

Jun was happier than ever. Not only was he in Donghun’s and Ava’s warm presence but now he was even able to talk to them as long as he was carrying the big jar of water in his arms.

“Ava, are you ready? We want to leave!” Donghun called for his daughter, before inspecting the new clothes on Jun, he had given him. “Should I worry that you look better in my clothes than I do?” He wanted to know with a pleased expression and Jun felt his face getting hot.

“Thanks…” he mumbled and thought about what he should answer, when the front door suddenly got unlocked and a woman walked in with so much casualness, as if she was doing that all the time. Jun stared at her in confusion. She was pretty, with dark hair and a tall slim figure but at the same time she seemed cool, so different to the warmth, Donghun was radiating.

“Amelia…what are you doing here?” The latter wanted to know, looking similar surprised as Jun felt and the woman put on a dramatic grimace.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior on the phone yesterday. I admit that I overreacted but I’m just so stressed out about the wedding. There are not even three weeks left and you are not a big help…” She smiled apologizing but it didn’t make her less cold looking and Donghun sighed.

“You are probably right…I’m sorry as well. Let’s just forget about yesterday and focus on the future.”

“Good idea.” She walked closer and quickly pressed her lips against Donghun’s cheek which for some reason made Jun’s stomach cramp, before she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Who…is this?” Amelia asked and turned back to Donghun.

“That is Jun…He didn’t have a place to stay so I helped him.” It was obvious that his fiancée didn’t approve of this.

“So, you just took him in? A complete stranger?” She sounded like she thought that was insane and Jun decided that he couldn’t stand her. Did she not see what an amazing person Donghun was for doing something kind like this? Why did she have to make him feel like an idiot?! Anger rose inside of him but he kept silent. He knew that he wouldn’t help the other by telling her how stupid she was acting.

“Please don’t tell me that was whatever urgent business you had to take care of yesterday instead of being a help with _our_ wedding, I’m currently planning completely on my own!” Donghun obviously wanted to reply something, when suddenly Ava appeared in the doorway. Immediately Amelia’s expression changed to a fake smiley one.

“Ava, baby! There you are!”

“I’m not a baby…I’m seven years old.” Ava said, looking offended.

“Of course, you are…” Amelia replied, before she turned to Donghun, still fake smiling.

“Your daughter can be so blunt…She really needs someone to teach her some more manners.” After hearing this Jun couldn’t take it any longer,

“She is a child… what kind of manners do you want to teach her? Isn’t it normal for children to just speak their minds? How is she supposed to speak up for herself later on in life, when she already isn’t allowed to at this age?” Both Donghun and Amelia stared at him dumbfounded, the fake smile disappearing from her lips.

“And what gives you the right to decide how she gets raised? You don’t even know her!”

“Well you are not her mother either.” Jun shot back.

“Well, I’ll be her mother soon, so it would be better for you to mind your own business instead of using other people.” She turned back to Donghun. “I bet he only wants to rob you as soon as you turn your back on him.”

“I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!” Ava suddenly screamed and they all went silent, staring at her in shock. “I don’t want to be late…Can we go now, Dad?”

* * *

 

**_Donghun_ **

 

The drive to Ava’s school had been quiet and even now they didn’t talk. Donghun was focusing on the street in front of them, while Jun stared outside the window, clutching his jar full of water.

After his daughter’s outburst Donghun had quickly told Amelia that they needed to leave and she disappeared with an expression that had told him that she was even more offended than after their phone call yesterday. Great, now everything was even worse.

“I’m sorry about earlier…I shouldn’t have…it wasn’t my place to react this way…” Jun suddenly spoke up and Donghun quickly glanced at him. He looked miserable and Donghun decided that he definitely didn’t like that look on him.

“It’s fine, don’t worry…You were right, I don’t want Ava to become one of these overly polite robots…I want her to stay the way she is…I’ll have to talk to Amelia about this again but not right now…” He parked the car and Jun gave him a confused look.

“Where are we?” He asked and looked around curiously.

“The place I work at…I still have to make money somehow. Sorry, I would love to take more days off and spend them with you instead, but I also need to feed my daughter, so that sadly isn’t a possibility. However, we can still spend time here together, while you watch me work.” He laughed. “Sorry, it will probably be super boring but I figured you didn’t want to stay on your own in the apartment.” At this Jun nodded and he smiled. “See…if you are too bored, you can look around outside or something.”

* * *

 

“Donghun, you are back! Is Ava better again?” He got greeted by one of his colleagues, as soon as he took one step inside their department. 

“Oh, hi Byeongkwan. Yes, Ava is going to school again today.”

“Great.” Byeongkwan smiled at him, before his eyes fell on Jun.

“Woah, Donghun, who is _this_?” He wanted to know and something about the other’s expression made him blush.

“This is Jun…he is a friend of the family and living with us for a while. I wanted to show him my work place today so that’s why he is here…” That was a lie but he seriously didn’t want to get looked at as if he was crazy again. Byeongkwan rose his eyebrows.

“I see, I see…” Then he turned to Jun with a smile. “So, you are Donghun’s _friend_ ” Donghun frowned.

“Why are you emphasizing friend like that?” Immediately Byeongkwan put on an innocent expression.

“Did I?” Donghun rolles his eyes at him.

“Whatever, I’ll see you later. C’mon Jun, my office is over there.”

* * *

 

He didn’t know what he had expected, but Jun quietly sitting on the chair in front of him, while interested watching him work the entire time, had definitely not been on the list. After some hours he finally couldn’t take it any longer, the other’s presence for some reason distracting him more than he had thought it would, and looked up with a frown.

“Aren’t you bored?” He wanted to know and Jun blinked at him as if he had woken him from some kind of trance. Then he shook his head, like always a smile growing on his face.

“Not at all…I love watching you work, it’s so calming…like watching ocean waves or counting fish.”

“You really miss your home, huh?” Donghun asked but it sounded more like a statement and the other nodded, suddenly looking sad. “Then why did you come here? What is so important that you would leave everything behind for it?” He couldn’t help but ask, but instead of answering Jun only stared at him. After some time, he eventually slowly opened his mouth and was seemingly just about to say something, when someone knocked on the door. Without even waiting to get called in Byeongkwan poked in his head.

“Uhh…Donghun, could you quickly help me with something? I think the printer broke again.” Donghun sighed, annoyed about the sudden disturbance, and without taking his eyes off Jun, told his colleague that he would be there in a minute.

 

When Donghun stepped outside, Byeongkwan was casually leaning against the printer, waiting for him to reach him, only to immediately discover that the printer was working perfectly fine. He gave his colleague, and usually also friend but he had to rethink that, his best annoyed ‘ _Are you serious?_ ’ stare and was about to simply walk back into his office, when the other spoke up,

“Do you seriously want me to believe that all, you two are doing inside there, is him watching you work?” Slowly Donghun turned back around again with knitted eyebrows.

“Yes…that is exactly what we are doing. What else do you think should be happening in my office?”

“I don’t know…” Byeongkwan answered, smiling innocently, even though they both exactly knew what he wanted to allude to. Still no one of them said it aloud and instead his friend changed the topic, “By the way, why did he carry this huge jar? Do you plan on keeping fish in there for your office?”

“Don’t be silly, that would be cruel…you can’t just put fish in a jar or a bowl…they need appropriate terrariums.” In that moment the door clicked and Byeongkwan’s eyes immediately shot to a spot behind Donghun.

“Uhh…can I use the bathroom?” A shy voice asked, he immediately recognized as Jun’s, and he quickly shot around.

“Of course. It’s down the hallway and the last door to the left.”

“Okay…” Jun said, a small smile on his face, while he nervously held on tight to his jar as if it was shielding him from all bad things in this world. The need to protect him washed over Donghun but he tried his best to ignore it, clenching his fists.

“Should I come with you, so you don’t get lost?” He asked, already ready to walk over to him, but Jun shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll find it, don’t worry.” With these words he gave them one last look, before he made his way down the hallway, while Donghun stared after him. He had nearly forgotten about the presence of Byeongkwan, when the latter made an astonished noise.

“Woah…I can’t believe it. You are so fucking whipped for him!” Donghun turned back around.

“What? No, I’m not!”

“Of course, you are! You should have seen your face! It literally screamed that you like him and want to hold his hand and think that his smile is the most adorable thing in the entire universe and that you want to kiss hi—”

“How can you be so sure about what I thought?” Donghun interrupted his friend, defensively crossing his arms in front of his chest. Even if he might have thought that Jun’s smile looked adorable, how could Byeongkwan know? The latter just laughed.

“Because I think the same thing every time, I see Sehyoon smile…” Donghun sighed, immediately feeling bad for his friend without wanting to.

“Shouldn’t you have slowly given up on him? He is our boss and a professional one at that. I don’t think there will be a time soon in which he will accept your feelings…” Byeongkwan only shrugged, looking careless.

“Dating is not officially forbidden…so just wait and see, I’ll make him fall for me eventually. In the meantime, you should focus on how to cancel your wedding, because otherwise there is literally no way that all of this won’t end in a complete disaster.”

“But I only know him for a day…and I don’t want to like him that way…” Donghun finally voiced his biggest doubts, not caring that this didn’t fit his story of Jun only being a friend of his family. However, if Byeongkwan had noticed, he didn’t care either. Instead he gave him a soft, sympathetic smile and said something that wouldn’t leave his thoughts for a while,

“Donghun…love doesn’t work that way…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter and had fun reading :D
> 
> Sorry, I couldn't help myself but put some wowkwan in here too (you all know, I love this ship too much) 
> 
> Also Amelia is a beach, thank u next~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS how am I even able to type this right now???! 
> 
> I saw A.C.E live...like right in front of me and I touched their hands and I still can't believe it TT They are the most precious human beings, I've ever seen...like Chan was so hype the whole time (this boy needs to calm down seriously) and I couldn't help but make fun of him (only a bit) the whole time hahaha (also of Jun bc...you all know how he is "I left the plane and breathed in! (thank you for your input Junhee lmao) (He said that Germany has the freshest air he has ever smelled? Breathed in? (idk))
> 
> Whatever, Chan looked and smiled at me twice, which means, I'm actually dead now bc I love this boy (HE IS SO CUTE! UWU)
> 
> Jun was so happy the entire time and also super hype, Bk too and Sehyoon and Donghun were pretty calm. I mean you all know how they are. Sehyoon didn't talk much but he interacted with us quietly (and I love him TT) they are all so pretty...they look unreal, I'm serious. 
> 
> And I was standing so close to the stage O.O like I could see them with my own eyes and High touch...sigh I fucked up bc my brain stopped working so I didn't say anything to them TT but they are so small :( 
> 
> The stages were amazing too and I'm so sad now...I want to see them again. I hope you all got or will get this chance too, bc it was one of the best things that ever happened to me :)
> 
> Also CHOICES ARE THE NICEST <3
> 
> *Concert ranting over*  
> \----  
> Anyways...this chapter is shorter than the others but some stuff is going on so I thought it's fine. I'm just too busy to write a lot and therefore I can't post as much TT I'm sorry

_**Jun** _

Time passed and with every day, Jun spent with Donghun and his daughter, he became happier while slowly forgetting about his home sickness. There was simply not enough time to think about the ocean, he originally came from. Whenever Ava wasn’t in school, she kept him busy, insisting on him accompanying them everywhere and playing with her at home. Not that he had a problem with that. Jun loved spending time with Ava just as much as spending time with Donghun, which he did whenever she wasn’t there to make him play with dolls or dress up in way too small dresses.

Donghun always just laughed at him, saying that Ava had wrapped him around her finger and that he looked silly, but Jun clearly noticed the warm, fond shimmer in his eyes, when he teased him and therefore, he didn’t mind it one bit. However, even though he loved Ava with all his heart, the best time of the day was after she was already sound asleep, when Donghun and him would just sit on the old couch and talk and laugh until they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer and were forced to go to sleep.

Today too, it was one of these evenings. They were sitting next to each other, the glass jar on the small table in front of Jun, and he was reading in one of Ava’s fairy tale books, he thought were really interesting, while Donghun finished some paper work on his laptop next to him. They weren’t talking, but it was a comfortable silence, the only sound being the rustling of paper, when Jun turned over another page, the clicking of Donghun’s keyboard and quiet music playing in the background, he had put on earlier. Music had been another thing Jun had needed to get used to. It seemed to be everywhere, playing in every store, every car and even in Donghun’s home. Indeed, there was also music in the world Jun came from but it was completely different. Still, by now he preferred the human music since it was more diverse and seemed to never get boring.

Next to him Donghun sighed and turned off his laptop, before stretching his arms over his head and glancing at Jun.

“Did she also make you read these books now?” He asked, looking amused. “They are still her favorites, even though most kids slowly grow out of them at this age.” Jun didn’t look up at him, when he answered, too fascinated by one of the beautiful illustrations at the end of the story he had just finished reading.

“She did make me, but I don’t mind…I really like these stories, they all end so happily.” A low chuckle by Donghun made him shift his attention to him after all.

“Happily? Then you haven’t read the ones by Hans Christian Andersen yet…Only thinking about the little mermaid makes me sad.” Jun frowned, not understanding what Donghun was referring to since he indeed hadn’t read that one yet.

“Why? What happens in the story?” By now the other didn’t even seem surprised anymore, when Jun didn’t know things that seemed to be general knowledge. He only shrugged and put his laptop next to the jar on the table, before turning back to Jun.

“You know…the little mermaid falls in love with a human and takes great pain upon herself to be able to walk on land and be with him again. In the end he marries another girl and since she isn’t able to kill him, she dies instead. It’s sad…” He ended dull and looked at Jun who stared at him with shocked eyes, feeling how they slowly got filled with tears.

“This is horrible! How can someone think of something cruel like that!” He exclaimed and tried to hold back his tears only to feel them running down his cheeks some seconds later. He never had been the best at controlling his emotions. But this story made him so sad…it reminded him so much of his own life and he suddenly realized that he would probably share her fate. After all, Donghun couldn’t even remember him nor did he love him. Instead he would marry Amelia in not even two weeks. As soon as the first tear had fallen, Donghun immediately looked worried.

“Oh no…Jun, I’m sorry. Please don’t cry, I know it’s a sad story but it’s just…a story…” He tried to calm him down, while comfortably patting his shoulder.

“No, it’s not! Some stories become real after all…” Jun sniffled, wiping away some tears with the back of his hand.

“True, but how should this one become real, huh? Mermaids don’t exist, so don’t worry. No one will have to go through all of this, promise.” Donghun smiled at him, before carefully pushing a tissue into his hand. However, when Jun didn’t attempt to use it and only kept on staring at the older, his thoughts a complete mess, he sighed. Then he took the tissue back and softly started wiping away Jun’s tears while mumbling that it was fine and he didn’t need to cry.

It took Jun some minutes, but slowly he calmed down again, the tears only remaining as wet stains on his face.

“Are you all right again?” Donghun asked and suddenly Jun felt embarrassed because of his emotional outbreak. What did the other think of him now? After all he thought, he had just lost it because of a fairy tale for children…

“I’m sorry…”

“What for?” Jun actually didn’t really know, so he simply didn’t say anything. Donghun grabbed his hand and started rubbing it softly.

“Hey, don’t worry…I wanted to cry too, when Ava made me read this story to her, before sleeping. It really is a sad story so…don’t worry.” In that moment the song that was playing changed to another one and Donghun looked up, a happy expression on his face.

“Hey, this is one of my favorite songs! Do you know it?” He eyed Jun questioningly and the other shook his head. Donghun seemed as if he had already expected that and grabbed the remote control to turn up the volume of the song. Then he jumped up from the couch, still holding Jun’s hand with a bright grin on his face.

“Can I have this dance?” He asked and Jun felt how his face turned hot while he stared at Donghun with round eyes.

“D-Dance?” The other smiled and nodded, slightly tugging his hand.

“C’mon, it’s my favorite song. You can’t say no!” Jun thought about it. The last thing he wanted was to tell the other no. He would do everything for Donghun, especially, when he looked at him with these sad eyes that made him look like a baby kitten. Still, there was one problem…

“I can’t dance…” He whispered, making Donghun frown, before his smile got even brighter.

“Don’t worry, me neither.”

“No, you don’t understand…I’ve never ever danced before in my entire life.” After all, he had gotten these legs only around a week ago and walking was already hard enough so how was he supposed to dance?

If Donghun had slowly gotten used to Jun not being familiar with the most random things, he certainly was still overly surprised by Jun telling him, he had never danced before. His mouth dropped open and he stared at the younger for a while, before he shook his head, seemingly to clear his mind.

“What have you done the whole time? Please don’t tell me your parents are actually crazy and locked you into the basement until you were finally able to escape them or something…” At this Jun chuckled.

“No…my parents are nice…really. I just never really got the chance to dance, I guess…” Donghun’s eyes told him that that didn’t really sound convincing but he dropped the subject nevertheless.

“Whatever…then it’s seriously getting time for you to finally try. C’mon, get up.” Jun did as him told, suddenly finding himself awkwardly standing in the middle of the room in front of Donghun who simple stared back at him.

“Uhh…so what am I supposed to do now?” Jun asked in the exact moment in which the song ended.

“Huh?” Donghun looked like Jun had just woken him from a trance. “Oh…uhhh…” Another song started playing but in contrast to the one before it was really slow.

“Just put your hands on my shoulders and then try to move to the rhythm of the song…” He explained and Jun hesitantly put his hands, where Donghun had told him to, while the latter placed his own ones above Jun’s hips. At the feeling of his light touch Jun nearly stopped breathing, his heartbeat speeding up as if he was running, even though he was just slowly turning in a circle, while shifting from one foot to the other. Donghun gave him an encouraging smile.

“See…you are doing great.” At this Jun finally returned his smile, only to see how Donghun’s own one faltered. He frowned. Had he done something wrong?

“Why did you stop?” The other suddenly asked the same question, he himself had just wanted to ask.

“Stopped what?”

“Smiling…” Jun eyed Donghun in confusion, while the latter stared back at him with an expression he couldn’t read, but that made his heart beat even faster and his breath go uneven. Why was the older suddenly acting like this?

“You look so pretty, when you smile…So beautiful…” While he was saying this, Donghun came closer and closer until only centimeters separated their faces and their noses were almost touching. Jun could even feel his breath on his lips, when the other chuckled dryly.

“What are you doing to me? I’m not even drunk and still…why do I want to kiss you so badly?”

“What is a kiss?” Jun asked quietly, seemingly not able to use the full volume of his voice anymore, but the only answer he got was the sudden, unexpected feeling of Donghun’s lips on his own.

It definitely was the weirdest thing that had happened to him in the human world until now and he had no idea what exactly was going on right now. Still, he didn’t stop Donghun. Instead he wondered how something as weird as connecting your lips, something that kind of reminded him of sea birds feeding their babies, could feel so good in an unfamiliar way, he had never experienced before. Jun had just gotten used to the feeling, when Donghun suddenly pulled away again and stared at him with big, shocked eyes.

“Jun…I…” He stammered, „I’m so sorry…I-I shouldn’t have…”

“What is kissing?“ Jun’s question seemed to confuse the other even more.

“Huh?! Wait…don’t tell me you seriously don’t even know what kis— Never mind.” Donghun nervously ran a hand through his hair, before he looked Jun directly into the eyes, a firm expression on his face. “It’s something two people do, when they like each other. Like really really, like…a lot.”

The younger thought about it for a moment, cocking his head in concentration.

“Do you mean, when they love each other?” Donghun nodded, a blush appearing on his cheeks and his ears getting red.

“Yes…it’s- It’s…something you do, when you love someone.”

“Ahh…does that mean, when someone kisses me, I know that the other person likes me?” Again, Donghun nodded and Jun’s face light up.

“Then how do I know that it’s a kiss? Is it similar to holding hands? Or hugging someone?” At this the other’s expression looked even more confused than the whole time, until something like realization replaced it.

“It is…similar…”

„So, does that mean you at least like me a bit? I mean you said, you wanted to kiss me.” Jun voiced the hope that had risen in him. “Ah and what was the other thing you did? With connecting our lips? I really liked it. Can we do it again?”

Something like pain seemed to flash over Donghun’s face at this but it disappeared nearly immediately and got replaced by a strained looking smile.

“Sure.” Donghun whispered, his voice sounding hoarse, before he closed the gap between them once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well............  
> Shit is about to go down...
> 
> If you want to see me crying over the concert, you can follow me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Babbl1ng) :D
> 
> There you can also check out an amazing picture @settobeabean drew for me of Jun holding his huge water jar <3 
> 
> Btw, if someone of you is talented in drawing (like chibis and stuff...bc I can't even draw a proper dog) and would want to spend his/her precious time on drawing a cute Jun, clinging to his huge water jar; pls dm me or idk...like...ahhh I need this in my life lmao but I kinda came to terms with me never getting it lol
> 
> Have a nice week~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me forever again but in return it's also a long chapter :D  
> Also, you guys should check out this amazing, cute pic @NEA_ACE drew for me [here](https://twitter.com/Babbl1ng/status/1109894576758800385) I looove it~ uwu
> 
>  
> 
> And now have fun...I'm too tired to really add anything else :")

**_Donghun_ **

Donghun knew that he was and idiot and that he pretty much had fucked up big times.

Why exactly had his brain thought, it would be a good idea to kiss Jun? Jun who, even after kissing him a second time, didn’t even know, it had been a kiss nor what it really meant. By now Donghun had just accepted the fact that Jun had apparently either grown up in the wilderness, without any technology and social contact, or his parents had been part of a conservative sect that believed everything a bit fun was possessed by the devil. Donghun groaned and turned around, burying his face in his pillow.

Why wasn’t there even a second in which he didn’t have to think about Jun? Jun who probably was the most innocent person he had ever met. Jun who had the sweetest smile that made his knees go weak and who’s lips literally begged to be kissed.

“Ugh, just stop!” Donghun ordered himself, before he sat up and glanced at his alarm clock. Not even 6 am and therefore way too early to get up, but sleeping seemed impossible too, so he sighed and left the warmth of his blankets to take a shower and clear his mind.

If he replayed the kiss one more time in his head, he would probably go nuts.

Carefully, Donghun walked through the dark apartment, trying to not run into anything or make any other noises and wake up Ava and Jun. Still, when he passed the latter on the couch, he couldn’t help but stop and look at him. The younger was sound asleep, seemingly not bothered by any annoying thoughts like Donghun. Instead he was even slightly smiling.

“It must be nice to always be this positive and not having to worry all the time…” He whispered, quietly, before stretching out his hand. Donghun didn’t want to, but it was as if his hand was moving on his own, as if he had no control over it whatsoever. Then he was suddenly touching Jun’s dark hair and it felt soft under his fingertips. Carefully, he stroked it out of the other’s face, followed by Jun groaning softly and stirring in his sleep. Immediately Donghun froze, scared to have woken him, but the latter only mumbled something incomprehensible, before deepening his smile and burying his face in his arms. The older kept on watching him in awe for some seconds longer, then he got up and eventually made his way to the bathroom.

After showering, his mind felt clearer and Donghun decided to use his time left, to prepare a proper breakfast instead of the usual meal consisting of cereals, his daughter, and nowadays also Jun, shoved inside of themselves every morning.   

Quietly, to not wake Jun after all, who was still sleeping, Donghun tried to find the stuff he needed, nearly running into the counters more than once, since he didn’t even dare to turn on the lights.

“What are you doing?” A sleep drunken voice suddenly asked, while the older was trying to fry bacon as quiet as possible and Donghun nearly dropped the eggs he was currently holding in his hands. He turned his head, to see Jun waddling towards him, barefoot, still looking tired and rubbing eyes with his hands like a small child.

“Morning” Donghun mumbled and Jun smiled. He glanced at the jar which was still standing on the small table in front of the couch; now too far away for Jun to be able to speak.

“I couldn’t sleep and decided to make some breakfast…are you okay with bacon and eggs?” Jun nodded and Donghun was about to turn back around, when he suddenly felt the other’s lips on his. Immediately, he froze in shock, not having expected this at all.

As quick as it had started, the kiss was over again and Jun smiled at him innocently, unaware of what kind of storm of emotions he had just sparked inside of Donghun. What they did was wrong, it also completely being his fault, but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to pull Jun close and do it again. He ended up just staring at the other, while the bacon on the stove next to him was probably getting burned.

In that moment Ava entered the kitchen, already dressed and like always carrying one of her books in her arms.

“Good morning!” She exclaimed, sounding unusual cheerful for the early time. Donghun watched suspiciously, how she sat down on her chair on the table, before signalizing Jun to do the same who collected his jar on the way.

“Did you already tell Amelia that you want to cancel the wedding?” 

At this Donghun nearly choked on his own saliva.

“What? No! How did you get such an idea?” He wanted to know, while turning off the stove, so he could hide his red face.

“But I thought you and Jun are a couple now.” Now Jun blushed too, before he put on a calm, controlled smile.

“We are not. We are only friends and your father loves Amelia, right?” He looked at Donghun for confirmation who only nodded, feeling like he couldn’t trust his voice to stay stable. Why couldn’t it just be the truth? Why couldn’t his heart start beating like crazy, when he was seeing Amelia instead of this stupidly wonderful boy who was smiling at him, not noticing how it made Donghun’s breath go uneven?

Ava looked utterly confused.

“Then why did you just—”

“Who wants some bacon and eggs?” Donghun quickly interrupted her and put everything down on the table. Jun started clapping his hands excitedly, before holding up his plate.

“Me! I’ve never eaten that before.” The older didn’t even question this anymore and only started putting some food on his plate.

“Thanks” Jun said with the sweetest smile which made Donghun’s heart clinch. How long could he keep this up? There was no way that he could withstand Jun and his feelings for him any longer.

* * *

 

**_Jun_ **

Like always these past couple days, Jun and Donghun drove Ava to school together, waving her goodbye until she entered the building. Afterwards Donghun went to work, usually dropping Jun off somewhere, where he could spend his time until the other was done and they went to pick up Ava from school again. Jun had told Donghun a thousand times that he didn’t mind just watching him work the entire day but the other had replied that he didn’t want him to be bored and insisted on looking up interesting places like museums, for Jun to go to.

“What do you want to do today?” Donghun asked him on this day too and Jun just shrugged.

“I don’t know…why can’t I just stay with you?” The other froze, before he quickly shook his head.

“It will be super boring…I have to focus, so I can’t talk.”

“But I like watching you work. It’s really calming and I will be quiet, I promise!” Donghun looked at him for some seconds, seemingly thinking about whether he should just give in or not. Then he shook his head again.

“I’m sorry but how about you go, take a look at the library I told you about? You like reading and you can look for some books, you want to take home with you, when I pick you up later.”

Jun stared at the jar in his lap, a pout on his face and feeling disappointed, but then he nodded slowly.

“Okay…” He bit on his lower lip, “It’s just…I don’t really like being separated from you…”

He could hear Donghun sigh, before he suddenly took Jun’s hand and started softly rubbing it.

“I know…I…I don’t like it either.” He admitted, not meeting Jun’s eyes and instead staring at their hands. The younger felt warmth spreading inside of him, but it quickly got overshadowed by sadness.

“I really don’t want to have to leave you so soon…” He mumbled and at this Donghun finally looked up.

“Then don’t…” It literally burst out of him as if he had wanted to say these words aloud for a while now. “How about you just stay with us…Stay with me…” Jun stared at him with wide eyes, caught off guard, while he felt how his heartbeat sped up. How much he wanted to do this. How much he wished, he could just tell Donghun that yes, he wouldn’t go anywhere anytime soon but he knew that wasn’t possible. It was only a dream which could never become reality.

Donghun would marry Amelia soon and even though, Jun would probably be able to live with the pain of not being able to call the other his own, as long as he was at least able to see him and be close to him, it simply wasn’t possible. With every passing day, he noticed how his air savings got less and less. By now even walking stairs had started to become a huge challenge and he knew, he needed to go back to the ocean soon or he would suffocate. With breathing as little as possible he would maybe make it through two more weeks but even that was already a stretch.

So, he looked back down on his jar, feeling Donghun’s warm hand still caressing his own, and tried his best to not start crying right there.

“I…can’t.” He mumbled quietly, his voice seemingly too weak to speak up louder. The other’s hand stopped moving, before he pulled it back. Suddenly Jun’s own hand felt too cold and he missed Donghun’s warmth.

“Oh…all right…That’s fine. I can understand…” The older said, his voice sounding hoarse and definitely not like he thought it was fine. Instead he sounded hurt and that made the pain inside Jun’s heart even worse.

“I’m really sorry…I would stay, if I could but I…can’t…” He looked up to see Donghun’s reaction but he stared right ahead at one of the trees in front of the car.

“No…it’s fine, don’t worry. You probably have to go back home after you found what you are searching for right?” Jun nodded, not able to say anything. How much he wanted to tell Donghun that he had found who he had been searching for a long time ago and that he was sitting right next to him.

The other took deep breathes, before hesitantly opining his mouth,

“Then…will you at least stay with me at the wedding?” He suddenly asked and finally looked at Jun who felt how his body turned cold. “I don’t think I can do this without you…” Never before had Donghun’s eyes looked this open, this vulnerable and even though Jun could only imagine how horrible it would hurt to see the love of his life getting married to someone else, he nodded.

“If you want it, I will be there.” 

Donghun smiled at him but it didn't fully reach his eyes. 

"Thanks" He said, not louder than a whisper, before starting the engine. 

He dropped off Jun at the library like planned and the younger watched his car disappearing in the distance. After having felt so happy the entire morning, he now suddenly felt gloomy. He stepped into the library, for a moment overwhelmed by how huge it was, before he – with help of the signs –made his way to the children section. There was something he wanted to read, even though he knew exactly that it would make everything even worse. 

It was as if the book had only waited for Jun to search for it, because he found it nearly immediately, displayed on a small table; _“The little mermaid”_

If listening to Donghun telling him the story had been horrible, reading the actual story was way worse.

An hour later Jun was still crying and people had started looking at him weirdly. One staff had even come over and asked him if he needed help which he had declined with a shake of his head. 

After a while Jun decided to get up and take a walk in the park, he had seen next to the library. Donghun was supposed to pick him up at the entrance in two hours so there would be enough time to clear his mind and calm himself. 

He left the library and started wandering through the park, watching all kinds of people and enjoying the sun on his skin. Time passed quicker than he had expected and, when his eyes fell on an old clock at the side of one of the paths, he gasped in shock. He had been supposed to meet Donghun at the entrance of the library five minutes ago and he wasn’t even on his way back. Neither did Jun own a phone to call the other and tell him why he wasn’t at their meeting point.

He literally ran the whole way to the library, where he spotted Donghun’s car nearly immediately. However, when he reached it, he noticed that it was empty. Confused and a bit worried Jun started looking around searchingly but he couldn’t find Donghun anywhere. He was just debating, whether he should wait at the car for the other to come back or go and search for him inside, when he heard someone call his name. Jun would have recognized this voice everywhere and he quickly turned around, his eyes falling on Donghun who walked down the stairs in front of the library, looking at him with a frown.

“Where the hell have you been?!” The older wanted to know, sounding upset, even though there were still several meters separating them. Like always in moments, he felt uncomfortable in these days, Jun hugged his water jar tighter. Donghun was angry and it was his fault.

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled, feeling guilty, after the older had come to a halt in front of him. “I went to go to the park to get some fresh air and forgot the time…And now you are angry because of me.” As soon as he had finished the last sentence, Donghun pulled him into a hug, pressing both their bodies against the jar, Jun was still holding onto. It wasn’t a comfortable position, but he didn’t care. Donghun was hugging him and that meant, he couldn’t be too angry at him, right?

“I’m not mad at you…” The older said quietly, still not letting go and taking deep breaths. “I was just so worried. I couldn’t find you anywhere and you don’t even have a phone. Fuck, I was so scared that something happened to you!” Jun couldn’t believe his ears. Donghun wasn’t angry but instead he had been worried…worried about him – Jun.

“I’m sorry…” He repeated his former words, followed by Donghun pulling away and looking at him.

“It’s not your fault…I should have bought you a phone a long time ago. What if something would have happened to you? You couldn’t even have called for help!” Uneasily he ran his hand through his hair, before softly grabbing Jun’s arm and pulling him towards the car.

“Let’s go!”

“Where to?” Jun followed him, still a bit overwhelmed and confused.

“I’m gonna buy you a phone.”

And Donghun did, even though the younger told him, he didn’t want him to spend even more money on him. Donghun just answered that he had missed all of Jun’s birthdays and he should see it as a belated present, while calmly paying at the checkout.

That afternoon Donghun taught Jun how to use his new phone. However, he ended up being too occupied staring at his hands and lips rather than focusing on the content of the other’s voice. So, after his lesson had ended, the only thing Jun could do was call and text Donghun but that was more than enough in his opinion. Now he could even talk to the other, when they weren’t close to each other or his jar was too far away and it gave him hope for, when he had to return to the ocean.

 

With every passing day, his departure drew closer and the pain in his chest became worse. It wasn’t only the pain of having to leave the people he loved, but also the fact that his air savings were dangerously low by now. There were two days left till the wedding and he knew that he had to leave immediately after the ceremony or he else wouldn’t make it to the ocean in time.

He sighed and turned around. It was still dark outside but he hadn’t been able to sleep the entire night. There were too many thoughts in his head, too many worries and too much pain in his chest.

In that moment he heard a door getting opened and someone slowly walking towards him. Jun wasn’t able to see anything but something told him it was Donghun. After all they were only three people in the apartment and Ava wouldn’t have tried to be this quiet. Maybe the older needed to use the toilet? Still, why did it sound like he was coming closer then? After all the bathroom was in the other direction.

Then he suddenly felt Donghun sitting down next to him and out of reflex he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. For a while nothing happened and the only things Jun could hear and feel was his own heartbeat, which seemed way too loud, and the soft breathing of Donghun. He was just about to open his eyes and ask the other what he was doing and why he wasn’t sleeping, when he suddenly felt a hand lightly touching his cheek. His heart stopped beating, only to continue in double speed a second later.

“Jun…” Donghun whispered and shock washed over the younger. Did he know that he wasn’t actually sleeping? “I don’t want you to go.” The pain that sounded in the other’s voice cut into Jun’s heart like a knife. He was just about to open his eyes and tell Donghun something – anything – to make him feel better, when the other continued speaking,

“How did you manage to put my life upside down like this, after only knowing you for such a short time? What are you doing to me?” At his last question, Donghun sounded somehow devasted and it made Jun’s heart clinch even more. Not able to stand this any longer, he opened his eyes, seeing the other staring into the distance with a tired looking face.

“Donghun?” The latter jumped startled, blinking at Jun in surprise.

“Did I wake you?” He thought about if he should lie and tell him, he had indeed just woken up but instead he shook his head. There would probably never be a time, he could lie to Donghun.

“I couldn’t sleep…” he admitted and saw how the other smiled slightly.

“Me neither…” He whispered.

“You looked sad…and you said I turned your whole life upside down…What did you mean by that?”

Donghun took some time till he answered, not meeting the other’s eyes and looking at the moon in front of the window instead.

“I meant that everything changed since I met you… even though that was only three weeks ago.” Finally, he turned his head to look at Jun but because of the little light it was hard to read his expression. The younger didn’t know how to respond and therefore he just stared back, taking in all of Donghun’s features that the soft moonlight allowed him to see.

He looked so stunning, so beautiful and Jun wanted to keep this picture in his head forever, even after he had to leave. All of the sudden, the love, he felt for Donghun, seemed to grow even bigger until it didn’t seem to only fill his heart anymore but his whole body and mind. He loved Donghun and right now, this fact was clearer to him than ever before. Jun wanted to tell him, no, to tell the entire world how much he meant to him. To scream it from rooftops, like in some of the corny movies he had watched with the other, because he felt like he would burst otherwise. However, there was also fear… The fear of getting rejected and even worse, the fear of hurting Donghun.

Still, shouldn’t he at least try? Before really thinking about it, he opened his mouth, the words tumbling right out of it,

“Donghun?” The latter made a noise to confirm that he was listening, a slight smile appearing on his face. But by now Jun’s brain had caught up with his actions and panic started rushing through his body, leading sweat to gather on his forehead and his breath to speed up.

“I…I…” He started stammering, feverishly searching a way out of this, “I don’t think, I’ll be able to sleep tonight at all…” Donghun looked at him for some more moments, before he nodded and sighed,

“I don’t think, I’ll be able to sleep either.” He said, his eyes wandering back to the moon outside. Immediately Jun felt regret but it was too late, the moment was gone.

“This wedding is seriously turning me insane…” Donghun sounded tired and it made Jun’s heart sink.

“Since you can’t sleep either…can’t you just stay with me?” He quietly asked and carefully placed his small hand on Donghun’s bigger one. He didn’t know, where he took his sudden courage from. Maybe it was because he had already missed his chance to tell Donghun about his feelings earlier or the fact that he would have to leave in two days anyways. The only thing that mattered to him right now was how much he wanted to be close to the older.

Donghun froze for some seconds, before he slowly looked down on their ands and then into Jun’s face, while the latter felt him intertwining their hands.

“If you really want me to…” Jun quickly nodded and Donghun tried to squeeze his body next to his on the already way too small coach. Still, he somehow succeeded, pressing both their bodies against each other and suddenly the younger wasn’t sure if the whole thing had been such a good idea. Did he now even have the slightest chance left to eventually fall asleep? With Donghun this close to him?

However, in that moment the other wrapped his arms around him, making it more comfortable for both of them, before he started gently caressing his upper arm. Jun’s breathing faltered for a moment, before it continued irregularly.

“Try to get some sleep…” Donghun whispered and his lips were so close to his neck that Jun could slightly feel them, leading him to get goosebumps. But it wasn’t the bad kind of goosebumps, he had experienced in his life till now. Instead it felt good, just like everything which had to do with the other.

“Donghun…?”

“Mhhh…?”

“I will miss you…” The older’s hand stopped moving.

“I’ll miss you too…” He answered and his voice sounded hoarse. Then he pulled Jun even closer and the younger felt how Donghun’s face got pressed against his neck, making the tingling in his body even worse.

“Will you promise me to visit us again in the future? I don’t care when, I’ll wait for years if I have to just tell me…will you come back?” Jun didn’t even think about it, before answering,

“I will…I definitely will, I promise.” He felt the other smile.

“Good.” Then they went silent and even though Jun hadn’t expected it in a million years, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, they are so cute wth
> 
> JUST TALK TO EACH OTHER THO GOD! 
> 
> Sorry... uhhh I'm gonna sleep now hahah
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter <3 like always, feel free to follow or dm me on my Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Babbl1ng) (I'm nice, I swear! :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft hours are open~ crying hours too tho

_**Junhee** _

 

When Jun slowly woke up the next morning, he felt happier than ever before in his life. The couch which before had felt too hard sometimes, suddenly seemed to be the most comfortable place in the entire world and his first thought was that he never wanted to get up again. However, then his brain – in the speed of a snail – started catching up with the memories from the night before and something like panic washed over Jun. Quickly he turned his head as far as possible, looking directly into the slowly opening eyes of Donghun who sleepily returned his stare, a small smile spreading on his lips. 

However, some seconds later his smile faltered and his eyes grew wide. Then he quickly pulled away the arms that had held Jun until now. 

"Jun...I'm... uhhh...sorry...I’ll…shower…" He stuttered and - without meeting his eyes - climbed over the other who sadly watched him disappear in the bathroom, suddenly feeling cold without his warmth. 

Today would be their last full day together. Tomorrow at this time, Donghun would probably already be married to Amelia and Jun would leave to return to the ocean, where he belonged to. At this thought he felt tears gathering in his eyes and he tried his best to fight against them. He would still have enough time to cry, when he was on his way home and until then he would stay strong, so Donghun didn't need to worry or feel sorry because of him. 

"Only one and a half days left...You can do this!" Jun encouragingly whispered to himself and put on his usual bright smile. In that moment Ava appeared in the doorway, not looking sleepy at all and as if she had been awake for a while now instead. Immediately Jun's fake smile turned into a real one. There was simply nothing he could do against it, he just loved the little girl. 

"You are awake!" She screamed, sounding excited and ran over to the couch to tackle the other down on it. Jun just laughed and returned her hug. 

"Woha...where is all this energy coming from?"

"Finally, you are awake! You and Dad slept for hours..." Ava put on a pout while Jun's smile faltered at the imagination of him and Donghun sleeping so close to each other, the older hugging him tightly...

"Jun..." The little girl suddenly whispered, yanking him back into reality. 

"Mmhh?" He responded, while fondly stroking her hair out of her face. 

"I think Daddy doesn't want you to leave..." Jun stared at her in shock.

"How did you find out I—" He sighed. The girl was definitely too smart and observing for all of them. "Ava listen I—"

"Can't you just stay? Dad is a lot happier since you came here... He doesn't want to listen to me, because I'm still a child, but I don't think he really likes Amelia, he likes you!" Jun hated that his heart started beating faster at Ava's words. After all she indeed was only a child... she probably only said those things because she didn't like Amelia herself. One didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to notice that. Again, he sighed. 

"Ava, Darling...Your father doesn't like me...not like that. He's happy to marry Amelia, because he loves her...so why don't you try to be happy for him too huh?" 

"Then why did I hear him crying yesterday?" The other froze and his breathing seemed to stop. 

"He cried?" He asked and Ava nodded. 

"When you went out to buy new milk...He looked after you and suddenly he started crying but he didn't want to tell me why. He said he just got something in his eyes, but I'm not stupid...I know that he was crying." 

"Maybe he is just stressed..." Jun replied, his voice sounding hoarse, while once again he tried to fight back his own tears. Just the thought of Donghun crying made him wanting to cry too.

In that moment the sound of a door getting opened sounded through the apartment and some seconds later the older appeared in the doorway, now dressed, with his pajamas in one hand and his hair still wet from showering. 

He only gave them a quick glance before he literally threw his clothes into his bedroom and then moved on to prepare some breakfast in the kitchen. Jun and Ava didn't say anything and just watched him quietly and even though he tried his best to hide it, Jun knew that the other felt uncomfortable. 

"Uhh...the bathroom is free now, if one of you two wants to use it..." The older spoke into the awkward silence after a while and Ava used the chance to get out of the situation.

"I need to pee!" She exclaimed and quickly ran out of the room. Meanwhile Donghun continued rummaging in the kitchen, while Jun couldn't help himself but keep on watching him. Was it true? Did he really cry, when Jun wasn't looking? 

The thought that Donghun was as sad as him about him leaving split his feelings and turned them into a complete mess. On one side he didn't want the other to suffer because of him but the selfish part of him was happy about the fact that Donghun cared...cared enough to even cry. At least if he really had cried about Jun leaving and not just because of the stress of the wedding like Jun had told Ava. Now that he thought about it, it probably really was just that; Donghun being stressed and maybe a bit freaked out, because of the wedding tomorrow, something completely normal…not because of him leaving. 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Jun needed some seconds to realize that Donghun had asked him a question, slowly blinking at the other who was eyeing him with a frown. 

"Did something happen? Do I have something on my face?" The younger felt panic rise in him.

"No! You look perfect as always." As soon as the words had left his mouth, he wanted to take them back. Especially, when he saw Donghun turning red and looking away embarrassed, while he felt his own face burning. He was just about to say something, to eventually make everything less awkward, when suddenly Donghun's phone went off. They both jumped startled, not having expected such a sudden loud noise and the older quickly pulled out his phone and held it to his ear. 

"Yes? What is it?" He asked, only for his expression to falter. "Oh..." Donghun quickly glanced at Jun, before he sighed. 

"Do I really need to be there?" Now even Jun could hear someone scream through the speaker and his guess that Amelia was the one calling Donghun got confirmed. 

"Ok, ok, just give me some minutes, I didn't even have breakfast yet." Donghun exclaimed, sounding obviously angry. Then he ended the call and threw his phone onto one of the counters in front of him.

"What...what happened?" Jun asked carefully, scared to make everything even worse. When Donghun's eyes met his, they looked upset.

"It's Amelia she...ugh she needs me for some last-minute wedding stuff, she wants to change..." He ran a hand through his hair with a tired expression. "It's your last day...I...I really wanted to spend it together with you but now..." His voice failed and Jun felt tears gathering in his eyes but again he fought against them, while he quickly walked over to Donghun and pulled him into a hug. His water jar was too far away for him to be able to speak but Donghun seemed to understand him anyways, because he returned the hug, burying his face against his neck. 

"I'm so sorry..." He repeated over and over again until he stopped and they just stood in silence for a while, enjoying each other's closeness. 

"You promised to visit, right? And you'll also be at the wedding tomorrow so, don't even think of leaving without saying goodbye!" They pulled away again and Jun smiled at him. A silent confirmation. He wouldn't go anywhere, without telling the other. 

"Oh right, before I forget it... I don't know how long it will take but it's possible that I won't be home until late this afternoon so...could you do me a huge favor and take care of Ava while I'm gone? I would call Byeongkwan but he'll take some time to get here and Amelia sounded...as if it was urgent..." 

The younger replied by smiling even brighter and nodding. He loved spending time with Ava so that definitely wasn't a problem for him. 

"Great...thank you so much." Donghun said and smiled, it looking a bit sad, before he cleared his throat and disappeared into his bedroom to get ready. 

Jun stared after him, feeling as if this had already been their final goodbye.

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed without any special incidents. At least until Donghun called to tell Jun that whatever they were doing was taking longer than expected and asked Jun to make sure Ava went to sleep on a reasonable time. Of course, the younger assured multiple times that this wasn’t a problem and told Donghun not to worry who apologized again and again, but on the inside Jun felt his heart sink. There was less and less time left…

Meanwhile Ava had watched him with an observing expression, suddenly no longer caring about the princess movie that was currently playing on the TV. 

"You have to talk to him..." She stated dryly and Jun sighed.

"Ava how many times...we don't have a relationship like that..."

"Then why do you kiss each other all the time?" At this the older nearly choked.

"What? No! We never kissed-- he is engaged, I would never--" he stammered, but quickly got interrupted by Ava,

"Of course, you do! Look!" She pointed at the screen of the TV, "they are doing the same!" Jun was just about to start explaining to her, why there was no way that she could be right, when his eyes fell on the screen and his heart stopped beating.

There the prince and the princess were standing on a balcony, arms wrapped around each other, while the sun was slowly setting in the background. But what caught Jun's attention the most was the way in which they pressed their lips together. It wasn't something special, he had seen people do it a thousand times before outside on the streets, in the parks or in the movies he had watched with Donghun. Hell, they had even done it themselves, but now one thing had changed...Jun could finally name it and if Ava was right, this was what Donghun had described as a kiss. But that couldn't be true...it wouldn't make sense! If this really was how a kiss looked like than Donghun... But he didn't need to finish his thought completely, because Ava already did it aloud,

"People who love each other kiss...so why do you sometimes kiss each other even though you don't want to marry?" Jun had no answer to her question. Instead he kept silent and stared at the royal couple on the screen that was now riding through a forest.

"You didn't know it was a kiss...am I right?" Ava quietly asked after a while, sounding distraught. Again, the older was amazed by how attentive she was. He knew lying was useless and therefore he just nodded, for some reason feeling devasted.

If all of this was true, Donghun had admitted that he loved him...so why did he still marry Amelia then?

"You have to talk to him!" Ava said once again, grabbing his hand. "I know you like him and he likes you too and the only reason why he marries Amelia is because he doesn't know how you feel." Jun thought about it and then shook his head.

“No…it’s because I have to leave…” The memory of Donghun’s desperate expression, while he had asked him to stay with him, appeared in front of his eyes and he bit on his lower lip, feeling a new wave of sadness rushing over him. Suddenly it all seemed so clear and still, it was too late…

“But I thought you have to leave, because he wants to marry Amelia? Can’t you stay, if you confess your love to him and you two will marry instead?” Again, he shook his head, smiling at Ava sadly. How much he wished the solution would be that easy.

“Do you have to leave, because you are a merman…?” The sudden mention of his real origin made Jun froze in shock. He had already forgotten that the girl had seen his fish tail once, when he had been too careless and forgotten to lock the door to the bathroom, and maybe he had also even started seeing himself as a human rather than a creature that belonged to the ocean…maybe he had indeed forgotten, where he actually came from and why he had left his home in the first place. Suddenly the tears started falling, without him being able to stop them any longer. He didn’t trust his voice, so he just nodded and tried to turn away, so that Ava didn’t have to see him crying.

“I…I belong to the water, Ava. I’m not able to survive without it and it’s time for me to return to the ocean…to go home.” He had to think about Chan and his parents and the thought of how worried they must have been the whole time, while he himself had not thought about them even once, made him start crying even more. Then he suddenly felt how Ava wrapped her tiny arms around his body and gave him a tight, comforting hug.

“Do you miss your home?” She asked quietly and Jun nodded, only know really realizing it himself.

“Yes…I miss it a lot. I miss my family and friends, I miss swimming…I miss talking whenever I want, feeling free and not scared that people will find out…And I miss to finally not feel out of place anymore, but at the same time…” He stopped and again gave Ava a sad smile,

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to live without you and your father now that I got to know you…I’ll miss you so much…”

“I’ll miss you too…but you’ll come and visit us, right?” She looked at him with huge, teary eyes, reminding him of a sad puppy and he quickly nodded.

“Of course! I need to see if you are a good girl and studying hard, right?” Jun laughed and ruffled her hair but it sounded more like him sniveling and Ava didn’t join in. Instead she eyed him with a completely serious expression.

“But you should still tell him…maybe you can find a solution. Dad is smart!” He frowned, before he took a deep breath. She was right. After all this was why he had come in the first place…he should at least be honest to Donghun and tell him…or at least tell him what his real reason for leaving was. Donghun deserved to know the truth or Jun would be treating him even worse than Amelia.

“All right…I’ll tell him, when we see him before the ceremony tomorrow morning, okay?” Ava nodded enthusiastically. “Good, but you need to sleep now. It’s already past eight!” Immediately a pout appeared on her face which had still been glowing happily some second ago.

“But we didn’t even watch the movie!” She whined.

“We can sleep together tonight, if you want. Donghun isn’t here to complain about it.” That offer seemed to make up for the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad :( Noooo Jun pls don't leave TT
> 
> Also I'm finally alive again now that I saw the video of A.C.E thanking us :"D people who follow me on twitter probably already know lmao this whole voting/award show incident was such a mess (ppssst follow me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Babbl1ng) lmao (Me being such a smoothie heheh)
> 
> anyways there are about two chapters left for this ff (I think)...except another writer block forces me to change something drastically but I don't think so :)  
> I'm kinda sad that this ff is ending bc I loved how soft it was but I also can't wait to show you my new (HUGE) project :D let me just say one word "Magic" ^^
> 
> I hope you had fun and have a nice day/night <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like now that I don't have school anymore, I have less time than before lmao no more boring classes to write in 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to KING WOW who is also finally making an appearence in this chapter :D btw Undercover will kill me so idk if I'll be able to post the last chapter :/ jk hahah

Donghun didn’t return home that night. Instead Jun found several unread messages from him on his phone the next morning which Donghun had sent after Ava and him had already gone to sleep. In them Donghun explained that he would stay the night at Amelia’s place since it had already been extremely late. Apparently Byeongkwan would come to pick them up and he asked Jun to help Ava dress up nicely, followed by him apologizing again and again.

At the thought of Donghun sleeping so close to Amelia like he had done it with Jun the night before, the latter felt sick, but he brushed it away and carefully woke up Ava.

He helped her getting dressed, before he put on the clothes Donghun had gotten him for his wedding. Then, they waited and waited. When the ringing of the doorbell signalized them that Byeongkwan had finally arrived, it was already past eight and Jun had started feeling uneasy a while ago since the wedding was supposed to start at nine.

“I’m so sorry, for being…so late…” Donghun’s collogue apologized, panting heavily as if he had just run up all the stairs to the apartment, “The streets…are really busy today. We need to hurry!” Jun nodded in agreement and quickly went to get his water jar, calling for Ava on his way back. When Byeongkwan saw him with the huge glass jar in his hands, his eyes widened in shock.

“You don’t seriously want to take the fish tank with you to the wedding…don’t you?!” Jun didn’t know what he should answer, because yes, that was exactly what he had intended on doing, but in that moment, Ava appeared in the doorway, looking like a beautiful little fairy princess in the dress Amelia had picked out for her.

“He needs to bring it.” She simply stated and then started to put on her shoes. Byeongkwan still looked confused, but seemingly decided to just let it be because of the little time left and quickly followed the girl out of the apartment

* * *

 

The drive to the church was a nightmare. Byeongkwan had been right, the streets were a pure mess this morning and Jun couldn’t help but think that they would have been faster walking rather than sitting in the car which pushed itself through the traffic way too slowly. Not that walking a lot was an option for Jun. Even while just sitting, he felt as if he had just run a marathon, his breathing being faster than usually.

“Shit…if there won’t be a miracle soon, we’ll be too late and they’ll either have to wait for us or Donghun will have to say his vows without his daughter and best men behind him…” Byeongkwan looked obviously stressed and nervously started tapping his fingertips against the steering wheel.

“Best men?” Jun asked, frowning confused and the other eyed him in unbelieve.

“Didn’t he tell you that you are his second best man? Amelia was super pissed about it but this stubborn grandpa insisted on it.”

“What is a best man?” Byongkwan’s eyes grew even wider.

“You don’t know what a best man is?”

“They don’t have that, where he comes from!” Ava threw in from the backseat, once again saving Jun from an uncomfortable situation. The other gave him another glance, before he turned his attention back to the cars in front of them that were slowly moving some meters forward.

“It basically just means, you two are very close with each other and he wants you to give a speech before lunch…But if you don’t feel like you can make something up that quickly, I can simply say that I’m speaking for both of us.” At this offer, Jun smiled sadly.

“That would be really nice of you…thank you.” He probably wouldn’t be able to attend the lunch and already be on his way home instead. All of a sudden, a loud ringing filled the car, abruptly ending their conversation, and a name appeared on the display in front of them. _Kim Sehyoon_ …Who was that? Byeongkwan hastily pressed a button next to the name and a loud, nervous sounding male voice replaced the former ringing.

“Byeongkwan? Where the hell are you?! Amelia is close to running amok!” The younger sighed, his expression even more tense now.

“I know I know but we are stuck in traffic!”

“Where exactly are you?”

“Not far away…usually it would take us not even five minutes, but with how slow the cars are moving, we’ll at least need twenty…” Byeongkwan looked around searchingly, while they could hear Sehyoon cursing on the other side of the phone line.

“Wait, I have an idea!” Jun looked at Byeongkwan in surprise, while the latter suddenly pulled over and placed the car in a parking spot on the side of the street.

“We’ll be there in ten minutes!” He then announced to Sehyoon, before he ended the call and turned to Ava and Jun. “Grab everything you need, we’ll walk from here.” Jun felt concern and panic rise in him. How was he supposed to make it back home, when he would already use all his left air savings on the way to the church? Maybe he shouldn’t go and just leave now…He immediately pushed that thought away, the image of Donghun looking incredibly betrayed appearing in front of his eyes. He would keep the promise, he had made to the other, even if that meant he maybe wouldn’t make it back home. His thoughts got disturbed by Byeonglwan wildly knocking against the car window next to him.

“Let’s go Junhee! We have to hurry!” Hastily Jun lifted the water jar from his lap and climbed out of the car. The other two were already walking down the road in a pretty fast speed, some meters in front of him, forcing Jun to start running after them. However, he should have known that this would be too much for his already weak body. Every step felt like lifting buckets full of stones, his body protesting loudly, but Jun pushed through it. Then, when he had nearly reached Ava and Byeongkwan, it happened. Suddenly there was pain exploding in his chest and he cried out in agony, sinking to his knees, while his glass jar shattered on the dirty ground in front of him, water splashing over his hands and feet. Immediately Ava was next to him, worriedly calling his name.

“Jun! Is everything all right?” Byeongkwan had reached them now too and pulled out some tissues which he handed to the other who took them thankfully and quickly started drying his skin. He could already feel it itching and that meant, he would start turning into his real form soon and he couldn’t let that happen.

“Do you feel sick? Should I bring you to a hospital instead of the wedding?” Jun shook his head. He wanted to tell Byeongkwan that he was all right and that he didn’t need to worry, but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out of it. Panic-stricken he looked down at the scattered glass pieces which had still been his water jar just some seconds ago and realization hit him. He gave Ava a desperate glance who understood immediately.

“Do you still want to go to the wedding?” She asked and he nodded. Determination appeared in her eyes. “Then let’s go!” She exclaimed and tried to help him get up, even though his body was bigger than hers. Byeongkwan frowned, not looking convinced at all, but then he sighed and pulled Jun up too, steadying him, while they slowly started walking towards the church again. When they had finally reached it, a dark-haired guy was already waiting for them in front of it, looking extremely nervous.

“Byeongkwan! Finally!” He exclaimed as soon as he spotted them, relief flashing over his face, before his eyes fell on the pale looking Jun and his expression immediately turned into a worried one.

“What happened?!” He wanted to know and quickly helped Byeongkwan carry some of Jun’s weight. “Should I call an ambulance?” While Byeongkwan looked like he was about to nod, Jun and Ava quickly both shook their heads.

“He’s all right.” The little girl spoke in his place, “He can still go after the wedding.” Her mentioning the wedding seemed to remind the unknown guy of something, because his head snapped up and his eyes grew wider.

“Oh right! They already started the wedding some minutes ago. Amelia didn’t want to wait any longer.”

“WHAT?!” Byeongkwan and Ava exclaimed simultaneously and Jun would have joined them, would he have been able to speak but in his position all he could do was look at the other in shock.

“But…we didn’t even get a chance to talk to him!” The girl looked as desperate as Jun felt, “Dad can’t just marry her! Right?” She looked at him with huge, teary eyes.

“You’ll understand him at one point in the future, Ava.” The dark-haired guy said, his voice sounding soft, “But now, we really need to hurry or we’ll miss the whole ceremony!”

They all stumbled inside, Byeongkwan and the other still half carrying Jun who had a more and more hard time breathing. His chest was still aching and it got worse with every second and every breath, he took.

When they finally entered the church, everybody turned to them, looking either outraged or confused about them disturbing the ceremony like that. However, Jun didn’t care. The only one he cared about was Donghun and his eyes immediately started searching for him. It didn’t take him long to spot him at the altar, dressed in a black suit which made him look even more handsome than he usually already did and Jun’s heart jumped. He looked into the other’s face and when their eyes locked, it was as if the time just stopped, everything else disappearing behind a grey veil.

At first Donghun looked surprised just like everybody else, but after some seconds the surprise turned into worry and Jun smiled. He had never liked this expression on the other’s face and he wanted to say something uplifting to make it disappear, but the only thing he could do was smile, just like, when they had met for the first time.

If Donghun had already noticed that his jar was missing? Jun searched for something like realization in the other’s face, but he could only find something that reminded him a lot of pain. But why? What was there to be hurt about? He was just about to open his mouth and ask, already having forgotten about the shattered jar again, when Amelia’s voice suddenly pulled him back into reality and reminded him of what was actually happening right now. They were at Donghun’s wedding and the latter would exchange vows with Amelia in just a matter of seconds.

“Can you please sit down, so that we can finally continue?!” Her voice cut through the silence followed by the whispering of the other guests and Donghun blinked and then looked away, breaking his eye contact with the other.

“Sorry…” Byeongkwan mumbled and walked towards an empty spot next to Donghun, pulling Jun with him who still couldn’t take his eyes off the older, while the other guy guided Ava to some empty chairs.   

“Great…” The pastor said, looking a bit confused. “Right…uhhh where did we just stop? Ah right, the vows…” Jun felt his heart sink. Donghun was about to marry Amelia and he hadn’t even had the chance to tell him about how he felt or where he really came from. Byeongkwan and him reached their spots behind Donghun and while the pastor started reciting the vows, Jun felt the pain in his chest return. However, this time it got also mixed with his aching heart and he couldn’t help but lean even more onto Byeongkwan next to him who looked at him worried. The question in his eyes was clear _; are you all right or should we go to the hospital?_ But Jun just shook his head. He didn’t want to make Donghun worry even more. Not that his loud, uneven breathing was of any help in this situation…or his drumming heart. In general, everything suddenly seemed too loud and the lights too bright, only for everything becoming too quiet and dark in the next second. When also the church around him started spinning Jun closed his eyes, his hand searching for more of Byeongkwan’s body to steady himself with. He could only find his hand and held onto it tightly not realizing how familiar it felt until after it was already too late.

“Jun…Jun?!” A muffled voice called him, “Are you all right?!” Slowly Jun opened his eyes again, seeing everything around himself only blurred. However, he immediately recognized Donghun who was looking at Byeongkwan with his worried expression from earlier. “What happened to him? Why is he like that?!” He commanded to know and Jun felt the younger shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know, he was fine this morning and then he suddenly collapsed…”

“HE COLLAPSED?! Then why did you think it was a good idea to bring him here instead of the hospital?!” Donghun sounded angry now and even though it was hard for Jun to process anything at the moment, he felt bad for Byeongkwan. That was what the latter had wanted to do after all.

“He didn’t want to go! He wanted to attend your wedding and then go afterwards.” Again, Donghun opened his mouth to reply something but Amelia suddenly interrupted them,

“Could we finally continue the wedding?! Why don’t you get him to the hospital in the meantime, Byeongkwan?” Immediately Donghun turned to her without letting go of Jun’s hand.

“So, you want me to marry you, while one of my best friends brings my other one to the hospital?! Without me knowing if he is all right?!” It was obvious how angry this thought made the older and Jun tried his best to smile to calm him down. Amelia’s eyes were on him immediately.

“See! He is fi—” However, before she could finish her sentence, Jun’s legs suddenly gave up under him and everything turned dark.

The next time he opened his eyes, he found himself laying on the dark floor, his head roaring while pain seemed to rush through his entire body. There were voices around him but they seemed too far away and his brain wasn’t able to process any of what they were saying. Even keeping his eyes open seemed too hard and he wanted nothing more than to just close them. He was tired…so damn tired.

“Jun! JUN!” Donghun’s voice immediately pulled some of Jun’s consciousness back from drifting into the darkness again. He tried to focus his eyes on the older and even though his sight was worse than ever, he could see that his face was filled with blank panic and concern.

“Jun, baby, tell me what’s wrong!” He said, bent over him and holding his face in his hands that were big enough to easily cover it, while tears were gathering in his eyes.

“What’s wrong…?” Donghun asked again but this time his voice sounded weak and gave up at the end only to make place for a sob. Jun wanted to answer him, wanted to tell him, to not worry and all the other things the older deserved to know, but even if his water jar wouldn’t have shattered, he would have been too exhausted for that. He only managed to somehow form Donghun’s name with his lips, before his eyes closed shut again and his mind started drifting away.

“No! Jun! You need to stay with me, do you hear me?! You can’t just leave me! Stay with me, c’mon!” Now Donghun’s voice sounded desperate. “Somebody call an ambulance!” He screamed, when suddenly another familiar voice sounded up next to him,

“NO, DAD!” Ava seemed similar desperate as her father. “You can’t bring him to the hospital, it will kill him.” Distantly Jun suddenly felt something hugging his body tightly as if to make it harder to take him away.

“What nonsense are you talking about, Ava?! He’ll die right now, if we don’t get him there in time!”

“NO!” The girl screamed again and it sounded as if she was also crying. “Dad, please listen to me!”

“Get off him, Ava! NOW!” But Jun only felt the girl holding onto him even tighter.

“Why are you still pretending that you don’t know what he really is?!” This time Donghun didn’t reply anything. “When will you finally stand up for the things, _you_ believe in?!” No! He didn’t want them to fight because of him…he didn’t want them to be angry, the last time he would hear them.

“Ava…I…” Donghun begun, his voice sounding hoarse and full of pain. Jun wanted to somehow ease his pain and make him feel better, but his mind was already too far away.

The last thought his tired brain could grab, was how much he regretted to not having told Donghun about his feelings. Then the darkness finally captured him, making his body go numb and his mind stop working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry <3 love you guys and I also love Dongjun hahahah sorry Jun, you deserve better   
> You should know by now that I love my angst and you all also probably know the story of the little mermaid right? Anways, next chapter will be the last chapter wth o.o
> 
> If you want to scream at me, you can always dm me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Babbl1ng) :"D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end :")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SECOND ANNIVERSARY TO A.C.E! <3
> 
> Can't believe it's already been so long since their debut :") gosh, I'm so proud and my ao3 acc is over a year old now too...wth 
> 
> Anyways, this is the last chapter O.O so I hope you'll enjoy it a lot! <3

_**Jun** _

When Jun regained consciousness, he could hear a familiar murmuring, but it took his tired brain some time to recognize it as ocean waves. He was confused. Where was he? Hadn't he still been in the city some seconds ago? It was hard to think since his mind was still foggy, but slowly his memories came back to him. He had gone to the city to find someone...there had been a wedding...suddenly a very distressed looking face appeared in his mind and he hastily opened his eyes.

"Donghun!" Jun wanted to call out, but he only managed to get out a weird squeak. He frowned. His eyes still weren’t used to the sudden light so that he was unable to recognize anything. Where was he? This definitely couldn't be a hospital or any place in the city, he definitely felt sand under him and could hear the ocean, but how had he gotten here? Was he maybe dead and the ocean Gods had taken him to their realm?

"Dad! He's awake!" The sudden, unexpected voice that disturbed the peaceful silence startled Jun and he moved his head to see where it had come from but except a blurred figure, he still couldn't make out anything and he decided to close his eyes again since they were hurting. However, the voice had sounded familiar and he tried hard to pair it with one of the thousand faces in his head that he couldn't name.

Then suddenly the noise of someone quickly running towards them sounded up until there was another voice, one he would probably always be able to recognize,

"Jun? Can you hear me? Do you feel all right?" Donghun sounded panicked and his voice was hoarse, but it still helped Jun to calm down like it always did. Once more, he opened his eyes, blinking against the bright light until he was finally able to make out the familiar lines of the other's face who looked down on him with his big eyes that looked even sadder than usually. At the sight Jun wanted to start crying, relived that he apparently wasn't dead and just overwhelmed by happiness to see the person he would have missed the most right next to him. Again, he tried to say his name but even with the ocean so close to him, he wasn't able to and it confused him.

Still, without his voice, the only thing he could do was using gestures again and with as much strength as he could summon up, he stretched out his hand towards Donghun who's eyes widened for a second, before he shook his head and quickly pushed Jun’s arms down again.

"Don't do anything like that...you need your strength. You nearly died some hours ago, I don't want it to happen again." He looked seriously worried and even though, Donghun had told him not to, Jun lifted his arm again and touched the worry lines on his forehead, trying to smooth them.

"Don't..." Donghun started once more but his voice broke and tears started silently falling from his eyes. Jun frowned, moving his hand from the other's forehead to his cheeks, where he wanted to wipe away the tears but Donghun grabbed his hand and put it between his own bigger ones.

"I said...you should save your energy."

"Jun...are you healthy again now?" The voice from earlier spoke up, he now recognized as Ava's, and Jun felt guilty for not immediately recognizing it like he had Donghun's.

He turned his head to look at the little girl, sitting to his other side with eyes red from crying. Jun smiled at her and nodded. After all he felt like there was enough air in his lungs again and he was close to the ocean, where he could refill his savings at any time. In that moment a thought that had scratched at his subconscious the whole time suddenly made his way towards his mind and panic filled his body. Hastily he lifted his upper body as much as he was capable of and let his eyes wander downwards, scared of what he would see even though he already knew that there was only one possible solution. Still, when his eyes fell on his blue shimmering fish tail, mainly covered by the ocean, instead of his legs, he felt tears of despair rise in his eyes.

All this time, he had tried his best to hide the fact that he wasn't human, only for Donghun to find out like this and probably being too shocked to wanting to be together with him any longer. That would also explain his tears. This was a goodbye...After all Donghun hated fairytales and wanted his daughter to finally grow out of them, so why should he keep something around that proofed that they were indeed real?

Again, Jun wanted to open his mouth, explain himself to Donghun or at least apologize, just say anything, but he knew he wasn't able to. When he was in his original from like this, he was only able to talk underwater and not outside of it. So, the only thing he could do was stare at Donghun with wide, pleading eyes, hoping he would understand and forgive him.

However, the other only looked back at him, not saying anything until he whispered,

"You are so beautiful."

It took Jun's brain some seconds to process his words, but then happiness and relief exploded in his chest, leading him to start sobbing helplessly. Without even knowing this had been the words he had been most desperate to hear from Donghun. To know that he wasn't weirded out or even disgusted by his true form, but even thought that he was beautiful, made Jun's emotions go crazy.

At his emotional outburst Donghun looked a bit panicked and worried at first but then his expression turned into a fond one and a small smile appeared on his face, while he cupped Jun's cheeks with both of his hands.

"The little merman boy who saved me back then...that was you." It wasn't a question and more of a statement instead, but Jun nodded anyways. "I think...I knew it since we met for the first time, when you jumped in front of my car. It was...as if there was something pulling me towards you..."

At Donghun's clumsy explanation Jun couldn't help but chuckle, the tears still falling from his eyes.

"Back then after you saved me, I came to the beach as often as possible in the hope to see you again. Even after I married Ava's mother..." He stopped, arranging his thoughts and taking a deep breath before he continued, "Only after she had left us I decided that I needed to stop dreaming about stories and creatures that weren't even real and should focus on being a good father for Ava instead... that's why I wanted to marry Amelia, I thought she would be a good mother for Ava and make her happy but..."

_'you forgot your own happiness over it...'_ Jun finished Donghun's sentence in his head and even though he hadn't said it aloud, the other nodded sadly, understanding him without any words needed to be said like always.

"But then you suddenly stumbled into my life again. Clumsy, weird and the most amiable person, I've ever met." Donghun smiled fondly at the memory.

"Even after only knowing you for a short time I already felt myself falling for you but I also hated myself for being so weak and I was scared of the consequences of telling you about my real feelings..." Once again he took a short break in which he started softly caressing Jun's cheeks, before he continued talking, "Instead I took advantage of your greenness, making you do things I shouldn't have, while I was still intending on marrying Amelia and I can't apologize often enough for how wrong that was... anyways...It might not change anything anymore, but I won't marry Amelia. I told her earlier in the church, before bringing you here." Jun stared at him with wide eyes, more and more happiness piling up in him.

Had Donghun really just told him that he not only liked him but even had canceled his wedding with Amelia? That was too good to be true...that couldn't be. Donghun smiled a bit awkwardly, knowing that Jun wasn't able to answer him and that he either spoke or there would be silence.

"Well...I...you should just know..." He started again after some seconds, taking his hands from Jun's cheeks and putting them around his hand like earlier instead. "If you ever realize that you are maybe feeling more for me than just friendship..." He hesitated, taking a deep breath while nervously blinking, "you can always visit us in the city and...maybe we could go on a date or something...?" By now Donghun's face was bright red, but he looked relived to finally have gotten out the words he had wanted to say the whole time.

Jun's eyes widened even more and it was seemingly clear what was going on his mind, because Donghun smiled again,

"I'm not lying, when I say you are the most beautiful man, I've ever met...and I don't care if you are a human or a merman, what counts is that you are you."

This made Jun’s emotions overflow and before really thinking about it he grabbed Donghun's shirt and pulled him close.

They had kissed before but this time Jun knew that it was a kiss and it made the feeling completely different and even better than of all their other kisses. Donghun seemed a bit surprised by Jun's sudden actions but he didn't complain nor did he try to stop him and only put his hands back on his cheeks and pulled him even closer.

Jun would have loved to stay like this forever, wouldn't Ava have awkwardly cleared her throat next to them.

"Uhhh...I'm reaaaally happy that you two finally managed to talk about your feelings but there are children present you know..."

They immediately stopped, but while Jun tried to pull away, Donghun kept him close, smiling at him happily, before he pressed another small kiss to his forehead and eventually let go of him again.

"Then was this a yes for the question, if you would like dating me?" He asked and Jun nodded, feeling his face getting hot. Dating...that sounded so…different.

"Will you come back to the city with us?" Ava wanted to know now too and Jun's happiness suddenly got mixed with sadness. He would love to go back with them, but at the same time the ocean was finally closer than in a long time again and he realized that he had missed it more than he had thought. Just like he missed Chan and his parents that were probably still worried sick about him. So, he slowly shook his head, meeting Donghun's eyes in the hope of him understanding his reasons and the other did.

"Don't worry...we'll wait for you…I will wait for you." Jun's smile was full of thankfulness, before he leaned forward and pressed a second kiss on Donghun's lips. This time it really was a goodbye.

Some moments later, Donghun and Ava watched in astonishment how Jun swam through the water, his fish tail beating full of strength, while it reflected the light of the setting sun. It didn’t take long before he disappeared in the wideness of the ocean and even though Jun was finally home again, he knew that a part of his heart would forever remain with Donghun and Ava in the big and mysterious city.

 

**_The end._ **

 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

 

 

**_(Jk…^^)_ **

****

* * *

 

**_Epilogue_ **

 

"Woaaahhh this is such a nice house...Yooni, maybe we should get a weekend home like this too. I completely understand Donghun's point that the city is too stressful sometimes... wouldn't it be nice? Being out here on the weekends, relaxing without any car noises or people that run into you..."

Sehyoon gave his boyfriend a patient, but fond smile, before he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Donghun, Jun and Ava who were already waiting for them in front of their small house.

"Wow...I never expected Byeongkwan to seriously end up with Sehyoon, but seems like he really is good at getting what he wants..." Jun gave his astounded husband an amused look, before he started returning Byeongkwan's enthusiastic waving. He hadn’t been as surprised about this development as Donghun, not after seeing the stares the both had exchanged at Sehyoon’s last birthday party.

"Uncle Sehyoon!" Ava exclaimed, once their friends had nearly reached them and she ran towards them, throwing herself into Sehyoon's arms who gasped at the sudden weight, but then started to laugh and lifted her into the air.

"Hello my little princess ...whoa have you grown even more since the last time I saw you?" Jun watched the scenario with fond eyes. It made him emotional every time he noticed how quickly Ava was growing up and he couldn't be more thankful to be right there to watch her do so. He turned his head to Donghun who was still smiling at his daughter that was now telling Sehyoon and Byeongkwan all the things they had done in the last couple weeks of summer vacations.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Donghun suddenly wanted to know and Jun suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes he really hated the fact that his husband always seemed to know exactly what was going on in his mind or immediately noticed, when he was staring at him. It had often put him in embarrassing situations, even though Donghun called them "cute".

"I'm just...happy..." Jun mumbled, turning back to Ava and the rest. In that moment he suddenly felt how Donghun intertwined their hands and immediately warmth seemed to fill his entire body.

"I'm happy too..." The older said and this time he was the one looking at Jun.

"Nearly four years have passed now..." He paused, before he smiled and then continued, "but you seem to only become more and more beautiful with every passing day." Jun felt himself blush, love blooming inside of his heart and he placed his head on the shoulder of his husband.

"And you’re becoming cornier every day..." At this Donghun laughed.

"Oh c'mon, I know you love it."

"I do..." The younger admitted and looked up at him with a smile. "It's probably better for me to refrain from going swimming the next couple days until Sehyoon and Byeongkwan leave again...right?"

"I guess..." Donghun replied, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Except you want them to find out about your secret too..."

"What secret?" Byeongkwan's voice suddenly interrupted them, destroying the invisible bubble that had formed itself around the couple. They both broke away from each other startled, while the other three watched them with curious expressions.

"Uhhh..." Jun started, hastily trying to think of something harmless, he could tell their friends, but Donghun was quicker,

"That Chan and Jun’s parents will join us for dinner too today." At this Byeongkwan's eyes grew huge.

"We'll finally get to meet your parents?? Oh my God!"

"Baby...you already met them at Donghun's and Jun's wedding...did you forget?" Sehyoon seemed amused over his boyfriend’s excitement, but the latter only shook his head.

"That doesn't count! They stayed so far away from us...I seriously thought they were scared we would bite them or something." Jun started to laugh awkwardly, quickly signalizing them to come inside. He didn't need to tell Byeongkwan that his parents had indeed been afraid of the humans attending his wedding. It had already been a surprise that they had shown up at all, considering the fact that they had been extremely upset, when Jun had announced to them that he was not only dating a human but also intending on marrying him. Still, the love for their son had been stronger than their fear and prejudices and by now they had started visiting them more often, both of them already being completely charmed by Ava.

Chan, however, had been easier to talk to.

He, too, had been quite shocked to hear that his best friend had fallen in love with a human, but on contrary to Jun's parents he had been excited to find out more about the other, mysterious world and he and Donghun had gotten along pretty well immediately.

Jun was happy that everything had eventually worked out like this and once again he felt thankful for everything and everyone that had let him to this point.

"Are you coming?" Donghun's voice pulled him back into reality and Jun noticed that he was the only one still standing in the corridor by the door.

"Sure." He replied, suddenly a big, happy smile appearing on his face. Donghun looked a bit confused, but it turned into fondness, when Jun stepped forward and pressed a kiss onto his lips.

"I love you..." He mumbled and he felt Donghun smile against his forehead.

"I love you too, Juni..."

"Are you guys coming?" Byeongkwan suddenly called from the living room, "I'm scared your daughter will steal away my boyfriend otherwise." They both laughed, Donghun rolling his eyes in played annoyance, while Jun closed the door behind them, without letting go of his husband's hand.

“Should we join them too?” Donghun asked and wanted to pull the younger towards the living room, but Jun held him back and he gave him a questioning glance.

“It will stay like this…right?” Jun wanted to know quietly, suddenly plagued by doubts. Now everything seemed so perfect, but what if that all changed all of a sudden? What if Donghun suddenly decided that he didn’t want to drive to the beach every weekend only because his husband was a merman, something that wasn’t even supposed to exist?

At his question, his husband frowned, seemingly thinking about it. He took his time with his answer, but, when he finally spoke up, he said exactly the right things,

“I can’t promise you anything like that…time changes and so do people, but just know that as long as you are willing to, I’ll do everything to live through those changes together with you.” Donghun paused, before he gave Jun an encouraging smile and lightly squeezed his hand. “Will it stay like this? No…probably not, but that doesn’t mean that it can’t change for the better. After all that’s how I met you, right? So, what do you think about changing together with me?”

Jun didn’t even need to think about it, before he nodded, love and happiness making him feel lighter. Suddenly the future didn’t seem as scary anymore. They would be able to master this challenge…together.

 

**_The end._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter doesn't do this ff any justice but I always suck with endings, I'm sorry :") I hope you still liked it and you are satisfied <3
> 
> dhvdVK I can't believe it's already over...it took me longer than I originally planned but I really enjoyed writing it and it's the fourth story I ever finished hahah :"D I'm quiet proud of myself but this is all only thanks to you guys who read this ff, seriously! <3 Just know that every comment and kudo motivated me a lot and helped me push through times, where I didn't feel like keep on writing :") 
> 
> Now that it's over I'm a bit sad but mainly excited bc I'm already writing on new stuff that I can't wait to show to you guys! cough wowkwan cough ... cough magic cough...let's just say we'll stay in the fantasy area hahah
> 
> okay I don't want this to get too long, so I'll end it here... 
> 
> I would really appreciate it a lot if you could leave some feedback or opinions about this ff in the comments or on my Twitter ([here](https://twitter.com/Babbl1ng)) even if you don't usually do stuff like this :") it would mean a lot to me since this was the last chapter <3
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! <3 I enjoyed it a lot! :"D See you soon~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :D 
> 
> I'm gratefull for any kind of comment, espescially critic (so that I can improve) but I also love compliments haha :"D
> 
> If any of you want to talk to me on Twitter, you can do that [here](https://twitter.com/HonigMuffel)


End file.
